Unexpected Mate
by Rizalblue79
Summary: Naruto adalah anak dari pengusaha kaya raya, tapi itu semua dirahasiakannya. Dan pada suatu ketika sekolah Naruto kedatangan seorang siswi baru bernama Hinata yang merupakan seseorang yang akan menjadi sesuatu yang penting bagi Naruto. SmartNaru, NH, OOC
1. Bab 1

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Judul : Unexpected Mate**

**Author : (Muhammad Rizali) Uzumaki Rizal Hyuuga**

**Genre : Romance,Adventure, &amp; Fantasy**

**Pairing : NARUHINA**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO tapi yang ini milik saya**

**Retet : T**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje &amp; Amburadul (maaf kalo kurang jelas, soalnya ini fic pertama unda)**

**Yang suka silahkan baca yang gak suka kembali aja**

**Sumary : Naruto adalah anak dari pengusaha kaya raya, tapi itu semua dirahasiakannya. Dan pada suatu ketika sekolah Naruto kedatangan seorang siswi baru bernama Hinata yang merupakan seseorang yang akan menjadi sesuatu yang penting bagi Naruto. **

**~UNEXPECTED MATE~**

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah untuk melalukan aktivitas seperti biasa, misalnya berangkat sekolah. Seperti yang dilakukan oleh para siswa-siswi Konoha High School (KHS) satu ini. Sekolah KHS ini termasuk dalam jajaran atau kalangan sekolah elit, dan juga terpopuler yang tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk sekolah ini, rata-rata siswa-siswi yang bersekolah disini adalah anak-anak orang kaya yang memiliki persen kemiringan 89% juga disekolah ini memiliki beberapa anak orang yang berkecukupan sekitar 11%, mereka yang berkecukupan memiliki kepintaran diatas rata-rata sehingga bisa mendapatkan _**beasiswa **_untuk bersekolah disini. Seperti hal nya dengan mereka-mereka ini Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamuru &amp; Aburame Shino, mereka adalah siswa yang berkecukupan untuk bersekolah disini. Tapi ada sebuah rahasia yang perlu kalian ketahui! Apa itu?. Kalian pasti tau dengan siswa yang satu ini yaitu Uzumaki Naruto. Dia merupakan anak dari Namikaze Minato yang sangat kaya raya di Perancis, dia juga anak dari Uzumaki Kushina yang telah berganti marga menjadi Namikaze Kushina yang seorang memiliki kekayaan yang tak terhingga di Jerman, Australia &amp; Belanda. Namun asal kalian tau,tidak ada salah satu siswa-siswi pun yang tau rahasia ini. Karena apa? Karena dia memakai marga Uzumaki bukan Namikaze sebab dia tidak mau terlihat pamer akan kekayaannya, apa lagi terus bergantung pada orangtuanya, sehingga dia mengharuskan diri sendiri untuk hidup mandiri disuatu apartemen yang 'yah' cukup dalam kategori bagus dan juga harus merahasikan identitas aslinya. Lagi pula kekayaan itu tidak dapat dibawa mati. (bener gak Author :D)

Uzumaki Naruto atau bisa kita sebut dengan Namikaze Naruto adalah seorang siswa yang memiliki tiga guratan dimasing-masing pipinya, berambut kuning jabrik yang panjangnya hingga leher pada bagian belakang dan pada bagian depannya mencapai setengah matanya saja, berkulit putih pucat, dan bermata biru shappire sebiru lautan yang mampu membuat semua orang terhipnotis akan keindahan matanya (kalo penasaran cari digoogle seperti yang tertulis disini **'Uzumaki_naruto_by_tremblaxx_d4y1mgh'**). Dia juga memiliki wajah yang tampan, pintar, ahli beladiri, hebat dalam segala bidang olahraga, pandai dalam segala alat musik dan bersuara merdu. Tinggi 177 cm berumur 17 tahun, bersekolah di KHS kelas XI A (2A). Siswa yang pendiam, suka tiduran dikelas dan juga jarang bergaul dengan teman-teman sekelasnya.

Seperti biasa Naruto siap untuk berangkat sekolah pagi ini. Dia memakai seragam KHS bermotif kotak-kotak 'orange dan merah' pada bagian celana panjangnya dan putih pada bagian bajunya, memakai sepatu berwarna merah dan juga sebuah Heatset berwarna merah yang diletakkan dilehernya. Pagi itu dia berangkat menggunakan motor SUZUKI Mei FXR berwarna kuning miliknya.

.

.

.

*SKIP*

.

.

.

Sesampai disekolahnya Naruto langsung memarkirkan motornya ditempat parkir motor dan langsung menuju kelasnya yang bertulis '2A' dan tidak mengiraukan tatapan dan bisik-bisik para siswi KHS dan langsung melesat pergi.

"wahh~tampan sekali siapa dia" ucap siswi A sambil menanyakan pada temannya

"Bodoh, dia kan Uzumaki Naruto yang ada dikelas 2A" ucap siswi B

"Hah, kenapa aku baru tau" tanya siswi A

"Itu sebab, karena kau sering tidak masuk sekolah" ucap siswi B jengkel terhadap temannya, sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya bisa senyum-senyum gak jelas

"Ehh, kalian kenapa?" tanya siswi C yang baru datang

"Kami sedang membicarakan Naruto-kun" ucap siswi A antusias

"Yah, Kau taulah sifat teman kita satu ini, gak bisa melihat yang cakep sedikit" siswi B

"Tapi kan Naruto-kun memang tampan bahkan lebih tampan daripada Sasuke-kun" siswi A

"Hahh, Naruto-kun memang tampan, tapi tidak sekaya Sasuke-kun" siswi C

"Ahh masa? Aku gak percaya" siswi B dan diiringi anggukan oleh siswi A

"Naruto-kun itu memang tidak kaya, aku sering melihanya berada diRestourant milik paman Teuchi, yang aku dengar dia bekerja disana dan juaga Naruto-kun termasuk dalam koki handal disana" siswi C

"Yahh~masa cowo setampan Naruto-kun bekerja di Restourant sihh! Itu tidak mungkin" siswi A

"Aku juga awalnya tidak pecaya! Tapi setelah aku lihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, ternyata memang benar" siswi C

"Apa kau yakin kalo itu memang Naruto-kun?" tanya siswi B

"Aku yakin 100% kalo itu memang Naruto-kun" ucap yakin siswi C

"Wahh~sayang sekali! Kalo Naruto-kun jadi orang kaya pasti akan sangat dipuja" ucap siswi A

"Yaa~sayang sekali!" siswi B

"Hahh" helaan nafas siswi C yang melihat teman-temanya tergila-gila sama Naruto

Dan pembicaraan-pembicaraan yang tidak penting lainnya

.

.

.

*Back To Naruto*

.

.

Sesampai didepan kelasnya Naruto langsung masuk dan duduk dipaling belakang pojok dekat jendela dan langsung melakukan kegiatannya sehari-hari tetapi bukan melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari disekolah, melainkan kegiatan tidur sehari-harinya. Tak berapa lama lonceng sekolah KHS pun berbunyi untuk memanggil siswa-siswi untuk masuk kekelas mereka masing-masing

TENG TONG TENG TONG

Setelah beberapa lama lonceng berbunyi, masuklah seorang laki-laki berambut silver dan memiliki gaya rambut melawan gravitasi juga kacamata yang menempel dibatang hidungnya. Dia merupakan 'wali kelas' '2A' ini. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Hatake Kakashi sang pemecah recort se-KHS yang sering datang terlambat saat mengajar, dan juga pemegang mata pelajaran Fisika

"Ohayoo~minna" sapa Kakashi

"Ohayoo~sensei" jawab siswa-siswi minus (-) Naruto

"Baik, sebelum kita mulai pelajaran hari ini. Kelas kita akan kedatangan murid baru dari pindahan Sunagakure High School (SHS) silahkan masuk Hyuuga-san dan perkenalkan diri Anda" ucap Kakashi

Setelah beberapa detik dari percakapan singkat tadi masuklah seorang siswi baru. Berambut indigo panjang serta lurus dan memiliki mata berwarna lavender yang mampu membuat para kaum adam kehilangan akal sehatnya, juga memiliki kulit putih bersih tanpa cacat, serta ukuran dada yang terbilang 'wow'. Siapa lagi kalo bukan!

"Hayy minna~perkenalkan namaku Hyuuga Hinata berumur 16 tahun pindahan dari Sunagakure High School! Salam kenal" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis pada seluruh siswa-siswi dikelas yang dapat membuat para siswa mimisan mendadak

"Salam kenal" balas siswa-siswi dikelas, masih seperti tadi minus Naruto

Hyuuga Hinata seorang siswi manis berambut panjang lurus berwarna indigo, bermata lavender berkulit putih susu bersih tanpa cacat dan bertubuh tinggi, memiliki wajah baby face, cantik, pintar, hebat dalam alat musik gitar dan piano juga bersuara merdu, memiliki tinggi 168 cm berumur 16 tahun, pernahbersekalah di Sunagakure High School (SHS) dan sekarang bersekolah di Konoha High School (KHS) kelas XI A (2A). Siswi yang aktif belajar, pendiam tapi bukan berarti tidak suka bersosialisasi dengan murid lain tetapi tidak mudah bergaul. Dia kini memakai seragam KHS berwarna putih berlengan pendek dibagian lengan ujungnya berwarna kotak-kotak orange dan merah, bercelana rok mini diatas lutut berwarna kotak-kotak orange dan merah, juga memakai kaus kaki dan sepatu berwarna putih

.

*Back To Story*

.

.

"Minna, Hinata-san ini adalah putri dari Hyuuga Hiashi yang merupakan orang terkaya dinegara Jepang ini! Jadi sensei minta perlakukanlah Hinata-san dengan baik. Mengerti" ucap Kakashi

"Mengerti sensei~" jawab siswa-siswi

"Baik, Hanata-san silahkan Anda duduk disebelah~. . ." ucap Kakashi sambil melihat-lihat bangku yang kosong

". . .Naruto. . .Naruto cepat angkat tanganmu" lanjut Kakashi

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Hening

Tidak ada respon dari orang yang dipanggil

"Naruto, cepat angkat tanganmu" ucapnya lagi dengan suara yang agak keras

Hening

"NA-RU-TO. . ." teriaknya sampai seisi kelas menutup telinganya rapat-rapat

"Hn" ucapnya dengan santai seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa

'Akhirnya bangun juga tuh anak' batin semua orang dikelas minus Hinata

"Nahh, Hinata-san silahkan duduk disebelah Naruto" ucapnya lembut

"Hai sensei~"

Setelah itu Hinata langsung menuju tempat yang dimaksud Kakashi tadi. Sambil menatap Naruto yang lagi tidur. 'Eh, kenapa dia tidur pada waktu pelajaran! Hem~aneh' batin Hinata

Setelah itu Hinata duduk disamping Naruto

"Hay~Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, salam kenal" ucapnya

Naruto yang mendengar suara seseorang disampingnya langsung bangun dari tidurnya sambil menatap Hinata

"Uzumaki Naruto" ucapnya singkat

"M-mohon bantuannya" ucapnya gugup setelah melihat wajah Naruto yang begitu tampan

"Hn" balasnya singkat padat dan tidak jelas, sambil melanjutkan aktivitasnya kembali

Setelah beberapa perkenalan singkat tadi pelajaranpun dimulai

"Baik minna, sensei akan memanggil salah satu dari kalian untuk maju kedepan mengerjakan kelima soal ini" ucapnya sambil melihat-lihat siapa murid yang pantas maju mengerjakan soal didepan

"Naruto~silahkan kerjakan soal-soal ini" ucapnya sambil menunjuk kelima soal yang ada dipapan tulis

"Hn"

Naruto lalu bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung maju kedepan untuk mengerjakan kelima soal itu, Sampai didepan dia mengambil spidol yang ada ditangan Kakashi dan langsung mengerjakan kelima soal tadi. Suara decitan spidol terdengar, yang menandakan seseorang sedang menulis dipapan tulis dan decitan terakhirpun berbunyi menandakan kalo dia telah selesai

"Sudah selasai sensei, bolehkah saya kembali" ucapnya formal

"Tunggu, biar sensei lihat dulu hasil jawabanmu" ucapnya sambil melihat hasil jawaban Naruto.

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk Naruto seperti biasa jawabanmu memang selalu tepat padahal kerjaanmu hanya tidur saja dikelas" lanjutnya

"Hn" balasnya tanpa niat membalas perkataan Kakashi tadi

Setelah itu Naruto langsung kembali ketempat duduknya dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya apalagi kalau bukan tidur

Hinata yang melihatnya hanya bisa terkagum-kagum dibuatnya, padahal sedari tadi dia lihat Naruto hanya tidur saja tanpa memperhatikan apa yang dijelaskan oleh Kakashi, cukup dua kata yang dapat dikatakannya 'Hebat' dan 'Keren' sehingga mebuat wajahnya memerah tanpa sadar

Tak berapa lama lonceng istirahat pun berbunyi

TENG TONG TENG TONG

"Baik minna, pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini dulu, kalau ada salah-salah kata sensei minta maaf yang disengaja ataupun tidak disengaja. Jadi sessei ucapkan, BYE MINNA~" ucapnya sambil keluar meninggalkan beberapa siswa-siswinya

Tak berapa lama setelah itu para siswa langsung berlari menghampiri tempat duduk Hinata sambil memberikan beberapa pertanyaan yang tidak penting

"Hinata-chan. . . apakah Hinata-chan sudah punya pacar? Kalau belum mau tidak jadi pacarku!" ucap siswa yang mempunyai tato segitiga terbalik diwajahnya. Yaitu Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba

"Hinata-chan cantik sekali~ semoga masa muda Hinata-chan akan penuh semangat" ucap siswa yang memiliki rambut seperti mangkok. Rock Lee

"Hinata-chan minta nomer telponnya dong" ucap siswa gendut. Akimichi Chouji

Hinata yang diberi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak jelas itu hanya memberikan senyuman manisnya yang dapat membuat para siswa jatuh pingsang akan pesona yang dibuatnya. Hinata yang baru menyadari bahwa Naruto sudah tidak ada lagi disampingnya hanya bisa mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok Naruto tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diberikan para siswa yang berada didepannya

.

.

.

*SKIP*

.

.

TENG TONG TENG TONG

Pelajaranpun telah selesai untuk hari ini, yang mengharuskan para siswa-siswi KHS untuk pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing

Hinata kini telah sampai didepan gerbang KHS sambil menuju keluar gerbang untuk kembali ke apartementnya, dia tidak menggunakan angkutan umum (BUS) untuk pulang karena uangnya telah habis akibat dikantin tadi gara-gara terlalu banyak makan sebab Hinata itu sendiri orangnya suka makan tetapi itu semua tidak mempengaruhi penampilan tubuhnya yang aduhai

Hinata kini sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju apartemennya, tetapi anehnya dia merasakan bahwa ada orang yang sedang mengikutinya dari belakang, tapi setelah dia melihat kebelakang tidak ada satu orangpun disana jadi dia melanjutkan lagi perjalanannya, dan kini dia merasakan lagi bahwa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya dari belakang dan setelah dia melihat kebelakang keadaan masih sama tidak ada orang yang mengikutinya jadi dia melanjutkan lagi perjalanannya, namun firasatnya yang mengatakan bahwa ada orang yang mengikutinya ternyata benar karena terlihat ada dua orang yang sedang menghadangnya dari depan, sehingga membuatnya dirinya berbalik arah tetapi setelah dia berbalik terlihat lagi tiga orang yang mengikutinya diam-diam, sambil menghadangnya! Membuatnya merutuki diri-sendiri, karena pulang sendirian dan juga melewati jalan yang begitu sepi sebab jalan ini begitu dekat dengan apartementnya, ini juga gara-gara perutnya yang tidak mau berhenti lapar, akibatnya dia harus makan terus sampai uang sakunya habis, dan juga tidak bisa pulang menggunakan bus. Beginilah jadinya!

"Hay, nona cantik sedang apa sendirian disini" ucap preman yang memakai masker bernama Zabuza sambil menyeringai

"Iyaa, daripada sendirian mendingan temani kami disini" lanjut preman yang bernama Sakon

"M-ma-maaf saya p-pergi d-dulu" ucap Hinata gugup karena takut, sambil mencoba untuk meninggalkan tempat itu

Tetapi sebelum Hinata mencoba kabur jalan itu sudah dihadang oleh Zabuza, Kutetsu dan Kabuto jadi dia berbalik lagi untuk mencoba kabur tetapi malah dihadang oleh Hayate dan Sakon, sehingga membuat dirinya terpojok didinding tembok

"Ma-mau apa k-kalian" ucap Hinata takut setengah mati

"Ayolah nona~ bersenang-senanglah dengan kami sebentar saja. Kami tidak akan melakukannya dengan kasar kok" ucap Kabuto sambil menyeringai iblis

"Benar sekali nona~ kami akan mencobanya untuk selembut mungkin" ucap Sakon

"Dapat dipastikan, nona akan ketagihan fufufufu" ucap Hayate

"Tidak!. . .tolooong" teriak Hinata

"Fufufufu, coba saja teriak terus tidak akan ada yang bisa menyelamatkanmu nona" ucap Hayate sambil mendekati Hinata yang lagi ketakutan

"J-ja-jangaaan, ku-kumohon. Toloooong"teriak Hinata sejadi-jadinya tetapi tidak ada juga yang mendengarnya, karena jalan ini merupakan jalanan yang cukup sepi untuk sekedar dilewati

"Fufufufu, percuma mendekatlah kesini nona" kali ini Zabuza yang angkat bicara

"TOLOOOOOOONNNGGGGGGGG" teriak Hinata

Hinata hanya bisa pasrah sambil memejamkan kedua matanya menunggu sesuatu yang akan terjadi padanya. Tetapi. . .

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

Hening

Tidak ada yang terjadi jadi dia memutuskan untuk membuka matanya secara perlahan, dan alangkah terkejutnya dia melihat para preman yang tadi menggodanya kini terkapar tak berdaya, tetapi setelah dia melihat kearah samping matanya membulat sempurna, Kenapa? Karena dia sedang melihat seorang lelaki berambut kuning jabrik memiliki tiga guratan dimasing-masing pipinya yang seperti baru dikenalnya pagi tadi sedang memukul preman yang bernama Zabuza dengan satu pukulan menggunakan kaki tepat diwajahnya, sehingga membuat Zabuza pingsan seketika dengan wajah bengkak sambil mengeluarkan darah dekat mulut dan hidung, lelaki itu berbalik menampakan sepasang mata shappirenya yang mampu membuat siapa saja tenang akan pesonanya

"N-naruto-kun" ucap Hinata yang kini yakin bahwa lelaki itu adalah Naruto

"Kau tiddak apa-apa?"

Hinata hanya bisa menunduk sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya juga menahan tangisnya agar tidak keluar, karena dia merasa bahagia sekali ada yang bersedia menolongnya bahkan yang menolongnya adalah teman sekelasnya sendiri

GREBB

Betapa terkejutnya Hinata karena tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang telah memeluknya yang tidak lain adalah Naruto orang yang telah menolongnya atau teman sekelasnya

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis! Aku paling tidak suka melihat perempuan menangis didepanku (terkecuali tangis bahagia)" ucap Naruto yang telah memeluk Hinata

"I-iyaa" ucap Hinata yang masih dalam pelukan Naruto sambil membalas pelukannya. Entah mengapa dia merasa sangat senang karena telah dipeluk oleh Naruto, dia merasakan ketenangan saat dipeluk olehnya padahal ini pertama kalinya dia berpelukan dengan lelaki lain selain dengan keluarganya

"Baiklah! Cepat berdiri dan ikut aku" ucap Naruto

"Kemana?" tanya Hinata

"Kau ini mau pulangkan, sini biar aku antar"

"Eh, apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Hahh~ kau mau kejadian seperti tadi terulang lagi" ucap Naruto dan detik itu juga semua bayangan tentang kejadian tadi terulang lagi dalam pikirannya

"Ba-baik"

Beberapa saat setelah itu

"Naik!" ucap Naruto sambil memerintahkan Hinata untuk naik keatas motornya

"Eh~"

"Cepat naik! Kau mau ku antar atau tidak"

"I-iya"

Sebelum berangkat

"Rumahmu dekat mana?" tanya Naruto

"Aku tidak tinggal dirumah, aku tinggal diapartemen" jawab Hinata

"Yayaya, apartemenmu dekat mana?" ucap Naruto jengkel melihat tingkah Hinata

"Mmmm, dikomplek lavepire (singkatan Lavender dan Shappire_Author :D) nomer 22" ucap Hinata berpikir sambil mengusap-usapkan jari telunjuknya tepar dibibir yang memberi kesan imut :D

"Sepertinya kita searah, cepat pegangan kalo tidak mau ku tinggal"

"I-iyaa"

.

.

.

*SKIP*

.

.

Setelah sampai ditempat yang dituju Hinata segera turun dari motor Naruto

"Arigato Naruto-kun"

"Buat apa berterima kasih, aku juga tinggal diapartemen ini"

"Benarkah! Kalo boleh tau Naruto-kun tinggal dikamar nomer berapa?" tanya Hinata

"Kamarku dilantai 5 nomer 271"

"Eh~jadi kamar kita bersebelahan! Aku dikamar nomer 272" ucap Hinata senang

"Mmm, rupanya kau penghuni baru semalam. Aku tak menyangka"

"I-iyaa :D"

**Flashback On**

DAG DAG DAG

BUGH BUGH BUGH

SREEEEEK

"Eh~ siapa sih yang ribut-ribut disebelah mengganggu saja" ucap Naruto keluar apartemennya sambil melihat apa yang terjadi disebelah kamarnya

Setelah membuka pintu kamar apartemenya, untuk melihat siapa yang ribut-ribut disebelah kamarnya. Cuma satu kalimat yang terlintas dipikirarnnya 'penghuni baru'

**Flashback Off**

"Ayo kita masuk" ajak Naruto

"Ayo~"

Sesaat sampai didepan kamar mereka masing-masing

"Aku masuk dulu yah Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata

"Hn" jawab Naruto sambil menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman

Esok harinya

Seperti biasa Naruto telah bersiap-siap mau berangkat sekolah, kini dia sedang memakaikan sepatu merahnya

Naruto telah sampai didepan apartemennya sambil mengeluarkan motornya dari bagasi, tapi tidak sengaja dia meihat seorang gadis berambut indigo bermata lavender yang tidak lain adalah Hinata

.

.

NARUTO~P.O.V

'Sepertinya itu Hinata, pasti dia telat bangun terlihat dari caranya berjalan seperti orang terburu-buru, mendingan aku beri tumpangan saja dia, lagipula akukan paling tidak tega melihat perempuan kesusahan' batinku narsis-narsis sendiri

Aku menghidupkan motorku untuk sekedar memanaskan motorku setelah itu aku melesat menghampiri Hinata yang terburu-buru berjalan atau lebih tepatnya berlari

TIN TIN

"Cepat naik!"

.

.

NARUTO~E.N.D

"Cepat naik!"

"Eh~"

"Aku tau kau pasti terburu-buru ingin berangkat sekolah, terlihat dari caramu berjalan jadi cepat naik kalo tidak mau terlambat"

"Ba-baik"

.

.

*SKIP*

.

.

Terlihat pintu gerbang KHS telah terbuka lebar untuk mempersilahkan para siswa-siswi untuk memasuki sekolah itu

Kini Naruto dan Hinata telah berada diparkiran motor untuk memarkirkan motor Naruto, disepanjang perrjalanan menuju kelasnya mereka diberi tatapan tak percaya oleh para siswa-siswi KHS karena lelaki tertampan dan gadis tercantik di KHS berjalan beriringan, walaupun Hinata siswi baru disekolah itu dia cukup populer karena disekolahnya dulu dia menjadi primadona yang dipuja-puja kaum adam, itu pun membuat Hinata merasa tidak enak, karena menerima _**'deathglare' **_dari para fans Naruto, lagipula ini bukan sepenuhnya kehendak Hinata, tetapi Naruto lah yang memaksanya untuk berjalan beriringan, Alasanya sih agar Hinata tidak tersesat karena Hinata adalah siswi baru disekolah ini. "Mmm~cukup meyakinkan" batin Author berucap

TAB

Naruto yang dari tadi memperhatikan gerak gerik Hinata yang sedang gelisah di deathglare oleh fansnya menjadi tidak enak, maka dari itu Naruto pun berinisiatif menggenggam tangan Hinata memberi arahan agar dia tetap tenang supaya tidak terlalu memperhatikan tatapan mematikan oleh para fansnya

Awalnya Hinata kaget karena tiba-tiba tangannya digenggam oleh Naruto, tapi lama kelamaan dia menjadi lebih terbiasa dan membalas perlakuan Naruto, dia merasa genggaman tangan Naruto memberikan kesan nyaman, maka dari itu dia membalas perlakuan Naruto tadi

.

.

.

*SKIP*

.

.

.

Mereka kini telah tiba didepan kelas 2A tangan merekapun masih saling bertautan perlahan mereka masuk kedalam kelas, awalnya suasana kelas itu begitu ricuh tetapi mendadak hening akibat kedatangan dua orang berbeda gender ini yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan yaitu Naruto dan Hinata, tatapan para siswa-siswi pun masih terfokus kepada mereka berdua sampai mereka duduk ditempatnya. Bisik-bisik pun terjadi!

"Wah~hey coba lihat Naruto-kun sama Hinata-chan, Apa mereka pacaran forehead?" ucap siswi berambut pirang diikat kebelakang seperti ekor kuda, yang tidak lain adalah Yamanaka Ino

"Ya pig, aku juga melihatnya. Tapi entahlah mereka pacaran atau tidak aku juga tidak tau" jawab siswi berambut pink teman atau sahabat dari Ino, yaitu Sakura Haruno

"Mmm, bakalan ada gosip baru nih" ucap Ino sambil memperlihatkan senyum lucifer nya

"Ah, kau ini pig sukanya gosipin orang terus, tidak baik tau" ucap Sakura

"Ayolah forehead ini bukan menggosip tapi sekedar memberi informasi ke yang lain agar mereka juga tau" ucap Ino dengan tampang '_**watados'**_ (wajah tanpa dosa)

"Hah~terserah kau saja lah pig, yang penting aku tidak ikut-ikutan" ucap Sakura menyerah atas sifat sahabatnya satu ini yang hobinya suka menggosip

TENG TONG TENG TONG

Tak berapa lama lonceng sekolah pun berbunyi menandakan pelajaran untuk hari ini dimulai

Terlihat seorang guru bermata merah delima berambut hitam ikal memasuki ruangan '2A' bernama Kurenai Yuhi guru byang memegang pelajaran Matematika

"Ohayoo minna~" ucap Kurenai

"Ohayoo sensei~" jawab siswa-siswi

"Baik minna~mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran minggu kemarin, buka halaman 54" ucap Kurenai

Seperti itulah kegiatan pagi hari siswa-siswi KHS

.

.

.

SKIP

.

.

Lonceng istirahatpun berbunyi

TENG TONG TENG TONG

"Baik minna~pelajaran untuk hari ini cukup sampai disini jadi kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan silahkan datang saja keruangan sensei" ucap Kurenai sambil meninggalkan kelas '2A'

Kelas itupun kembali ricuh, ada yang keluar untuk pergi kekantin, ada juga yang keluar sekedar bersenang-senang, tapi tidak untuk siswi satu ini yaitu Hinata, dia begitu menyesali keteledorannya gara-gara dia lupa membawa bekalnya, pergi kekantinpun dia tidak bisa kerena uangnya tertinggal diapartemennya

"Yahh~aku lupa bawa bekal, bagaimana ini? Bahkan aku juga lupa bawa uang!" Batin Hinata

Naruto sedari tadi memperhatikan Hinata sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Hinata lupa membawa bekalnya, terlihat dari cara dia memegang perutnya yang menandakan bahwa dia sedang lapar

"Ini makanlah" ucap Naruto memberikan bekalnya kepada Hinata

"Eh~makan! Terus Naruto-kun bagaimana? Naruto-kun kan belum makan dari tadi" ucap Hinata merasa tidak enak

"Sudahlah, cepat dimakan atau kau mau kumakan, lagi pula aku sudah kenyang, kau pasti lupa membawa bekal dan uangmu kan!" tebak Naruto

"Eh~i-iyaa" betapa kagetnya Hinata kalau Naruto mengetahui bahwa dirinya tidak membawa bekal dan uang. 'Apakah sebegitu terlihatnya' batin Hinata

Dan Hinata pun menerima bekal dari Naruto, dibukanya tutup bekal itu dan terciumlah bau harum dari dalam bekal itu, dilihatnya isi bekal itu cuma satu yang dipikirkan Hinata 'Nasi Goreng' batinnya

Dicicipinya sedikit demi sedikit dan ternyata rasanya sungguh lezat. 'Apakah Naruto-kun yang memasak ini' pikirnya

"Mmm~maaf Naruto-kun, apakah kau yang memasak makanan ini?" tanya Hinata hati-hati

"Ehh, bukankah sudah jelas, itukan bekalku jadi otomatis yang memasak juga aku"

"Tidak~aku cuma tak menyangka kalau Naruto-kun bisa memasak makanan selezat ini"

"Ya jelas lah aku bisa memasak, aku kan seorang koki"

Sekali lagi Hinata dibuat kaget oleh Naruto. 'Ternyata Naruto-kun seorang koki, sungguh diluar dugaan. Mabeles Mabeles' batin Hinata

"Be-benarkah" ucap Hinata yang masih dalam keadaan kagetnya

"Mmmm, aku bekerja direstourant paman Teuchi, tiap malam hari jam 7 aku harus kerja buat cari uang" jelasnya

Ya'ampun Hinata dibuatnya kaget lagi. (Kenapa sih nih orang sukanya bikin orang kaget aja. #di rasengan Naruto)

"Sugoii, padahal Naruto-kun masih muda sudah bisa cari uang! Mmm, bisakah Naruto-kun mengajari aku memasak"

"Eh~memangnya kau tidak bisa memasak?" tanya Naruto

"Bisa kok, tapi masih belum begitu mahir"

Naruto sedikit memberikan senyuman kepada Hinata, Hinata yang melihat itu hanya bisa blushing dibuatnya. 'Tampan sekali~' batin Hinata

"Baiklah, datanglah keapartemenku hari minggu dan kamis, soalnya aku libur kerja jadi bisa sekalian mengajarimu memasak"

"Wahh~Arigato Naruto-kun" teriak Hinata senang tanpa sadar dia telah memeluk Naruto, Naruto yang kaget karena tiba-tiba dipeluk hanya bisa berdiam diri menerima perlakuan Hinata yang menurutnya polos

Hinata lalu tersadar karena dirinya tiba-tiba saja memeluk Naruto tanpa dia sadari sendiri, wajahnya pun seketika itu juga memerah karena malu akibat kejadian tadi, dia pun langsung menundukan kepalanya sambil memainkan kedua jari-jarinya

"Ma-maaf Naruto-kun! Aku begitu senang jadi tan. . ."

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata" potong Naruto sambil menekankan kata _Hinata_

Wajah Hinata seketika itu juga kembali memerah sebab Naruto telah memanggil nama belakangnya bukan nama depannya, hal itu justru membuat sang Hyuuga muda itu senangnya bukan main, bagi semua orang hal tersebut pasti adalah hal biasa tapi bagi Hyuuga Hinata hal itu sangat sangat menyenangkan hatinya

EHEM

Terdengar suara deheman seseorang dari arah samping otomatis mereka menoleh kearah samping, dan terlihat seorang siswi berambut pink benama Sakura yang sedang senyum-senyum gak jelas

"Wah~Hinata-chan hebat yah! Bisa sedekat itu sama Naruto-kun, sambil pakai acara peluk-pelukan lagi" ucapnya sambil menggoda Hinata, eh tunggu! Bagaimana Sakura bisa terlihat dekat dengan Hinata? Itu sebab saat para siswa bergerombol dimejanya untuk berkenalan dengannya telah bubar, Sakura dan Ino pun menghampiri meja Hinata untuk berkenalan

"Eh~Sakura-chan t-tidak kok! Aku cuma tak sengaja"

"Mmm, memangnya aku percaya dengan ucapanmu Hinata-chan" ucap Ino yang tiba-tiba datang

"Ino-chan, sudah dong! Aku kan malu" bisik Hinata kepada Ino sambil menggembungkan pipinya, entah mengapa bisa terlihat begitu imut

Naruto yang dari tadi melihat acara goda menggoda hanya bisa menatap bosan, dan kembali melaksanakan kegiatannya yaitu tidur

"Hihii~ìyaa-iyaa. Eh, Hinata-chan kamu mau tau tidak semua tentang Naruto-kun?" bisik Ino sambil menarik Hinata menjauh dari Naruto, yah kambuh lagi deh hobby menggosipnya

"Tentang Naruto-kun? Maksudnya apa?" tanya Hinata bingung

"Maksudnya tentang keseharian Naruto-kun! Mau tau tidak" ucap Ino

"Eh, i-iyaa"

"Kesini dulu, kita bicara disana saja" ucap Ino yang menunjuk tempat yang ada didekat jendela seberang

Merekapun pindah tempat ketempat yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Ino

"Nah begini, Apa kau tau bahwa Naruto-kun itu adalah seorang koki" tanya Ino

"Tau! Baru saja diberi tau Naruto-kun"

"Bagus, dan pasti yang ini kau tidak tau! Sebenarnya Naruto-kun itu termasuk dalam salah satu koki terhebat di Negara Jepang ini, makanannya pun tidak ada duanya sungguh lezat bahkan dia sering sekali mewakili sekolah untuk lomba memasak"

"Eh, yang benar Ino-chan. Wah~ kalau begitu aku gak salah pilih orang dong buat mengajariku memasak" ucap Hinata

"Hah~memangnya Naruto-kun mau mengajarimu memasak Hinata-chan?" kaget Ino

"Yaa, katanya Naruto-kun sihh mau"

"Mmm, aneh!"ucap Sakura yang dari tadi diam

"Aneh! Aneh kenapa Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata dan dibanari oleh Ino

"Aneh saja, selama inikan Naruto-kun tidak pernah dekat dengan siapapun, dekat dengan lelaki atau perempuan saja dia jarang, aku sempat berpikiran bahwa Naruto-kun itu tidak normal, tapi kenapa dengan Hinata-chan. . .Naruto-kun begitu akrab yahh" ucap Sakura menatap Hinata dengan intens

"Mung- mungkin karena aku dan Naruto-kun tinggal diapartemen yang sama, makanya aku dan Naruto-kun bisa akrab"

"Hehh, maksudmu apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Ino

"Iyaa, aku dan Naruto-kun tinggal di apartemen yang sama, tapi kamaku dan Naruto-kun bersebelahan! Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan aku dan Naruto-kun bisa akrab" jelas Hinata

"Mmm, pantas saja pagi tadi kalian datang berdua rupanya kau dan Naruto-kun satu apartemen, sungguh diluar dugaan" ucap Ino

"Iyaa~soalnya pagi tadi aku kesiangan lalu Naruto-kun datang dan memberikan tumpangan padaku"

"Mmm, tapi kalau dilihat-lihat! Kau dengan Naruto-kun cocok juga, bagaimana kalau kalian pacaran saja" goda Ino

"Ino-chan~sudah dong jangan terus-terusan menggodaku" ucap Hinata malu

Sakura yang dari tadi memperhatikan, hanya bisa diam melihat kelakuan mereka berdua yang menurutnya lucu

Jadi beginilah kegiatan-kegiatan yang terjadi disekolah Naruto dan Hinata

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**Terimakasih telah membaca fic saya, walaupun masih banyak kekurangannya saya harap para Author dapat memakluminya karena ini merupakan fic pertama saya. Jadi saya minta Review nya agar fic saya bisa lebih baik lagi kedepannya, saya juga akan melanjutkan fic saya ini sampai beberapa Chapter kedepan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Judul : Unexpected Mate**

**Author : (Muhammad Rizali) Uzumaki Rizal Hyuuga**

**Genre : Romance,Adventure, &amp; Fantasy**

**Pairing : NARUHINA**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO tapi yang ini milik saya**

**Retet : T**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje &amp; Amburadul (maaf kalo kurang jelas, soalnya ini fic pertama unda)**

**Yang suka silahkan baca yang gak suka kembali aja**

**Sumary : Naruto adalah anak dari pengusaha kaya raya, tapi itu semua dirahasiakannya. Dan pada suatu ketika sekolah Naruto kedatangan seorang siswi baru bernama Hinata yang merupakan seseorang yang akan menjadi sesuatu yang penting bagi Naruto. Tapi kalau mau lebih jelasnya lagi silahkan baca fic saya ini.**

**~UNEXPECTED MATE~**

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Minggu yang cerah untuk mengawali kegiatan sehari-hari yang tidak pernah kita lakukan dihari-hari biasanya, kini terlihat dua orang yang berbeda gender sedang melakukan kegiatan mereka siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto dan Hinata

"Mmm, sempurna! Rupanya kau sudah makin yah memasaknya" ucap lelaki bermata biru shappire yaitu Naruto, Hinata sudah satu bulan belajar memasak ditempat Naruto dan perkembangannya pun begitu pesat

"Itu jugakan berkat Naruto-kun yang mengajariku memasak" ucap Hinata

"Iyaa~ayo kita makan dulu Hinata"

Sudah satu bulan sejak saat itu mereka kini semakin dekat berangkat sekolah saja selalu berdua, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu berdua dikamar apartemen Naruto melakukan aktivitas seperti belajar, memasak, mengerjakan tugas dan berbagai kegiatan lainnya

Kini mereka sedang mencuci piring yang tadi mereka pakai untuk makan, selesai mencuci piring mereka berniat untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar sekedar cari angin. kan bosan kalau diapartemen terus

.

.

.

*SKIP*

.

.

.

Mereka kini sedang berada dipusat taman kota sambil duduk dibangku taman menikmati pemandangan taman yang begiu indah

Hening

Tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan karena meraka telah asik dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing, bukan mereka tapi hanya Hinata

.

.

HINATA P.O.V

Aku sekarang berada ditaman kota duduk dibangku taman sambil menikmati keindahan taman, tapi aku sungguh sangat bosan karena dari tadi tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. 'Apa lebih baik aku yang memulainya dulu' pikirku

"A-anoo Naruto-kun"

"Hn"

"Apa Naruto-kun mau main sesuatu? Aku bosan kalau cuma diam disini"

"Memangnya, kau mau main apa? hoamm" tanya Naruto sambil menguap

"Mmm, bagaimana kalau main . . . " ucapku sambil memikirkan permainan yang cocok untuk dimainkan. "Kejar-kejaran. . .KENA! Ayo Naruto-kun kejar aku~hee" tanpa memberi aba-aba mau main apa

"Hey~curang. Akukan belum siap" ucap Naruto tidak terima

"Hihihi, siapa suruh belum siap! Ayo Naruto-kun kejar aku"

"Baik~Tapi kau jangan menyesal saat ku tangkap nantinya"

"Blee~coba saja kalau bisa" ledek ku sambil menjulurkan lidah

"Awas yah! Tunggu disana biar aku tangkap kau Hinataaa" ucap Naruto sambil mengejar Hinata

.

.

.

HINATA E.D.N

.

.

Kejar-kejaran pun terjadi antara Naruto dan Hinata walaupun masih didominasi oleh Naruto yang kenyataannya seorang lelaki. 'yah jelaslah Hinata kalah toh Naruto kan laki-laki, sedangkan Hinata perempuan ditambah Naruto kan juga hebat dalam berbagai macam olahraga'

GREBB

"Akhirnya tertangkap juga kau" ucap Naruto yang telah menangkap Hinata dengan cara memeluknya

"Yah, ko cepat sekali ketangkapnya. gak seru ah~" ucap Hinata kecewa, karena mereka baru saja memainkannya sekitar 5 menit yang lalu

"Hahaha, makanya jangan macam-macam dengan Nam- eh maksudku Uzumaki Naruto" ucap Naruto bangga, sambil menekankan setiap kata 'Uzumaki Naruto'. 'Untung saja belum menyebutkan bisa gawat nanti kalau dia tau bahwa aku ini seorang Namikaze' batin Naruto berbicara

"Yah~kita main yang lain saja Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata

"Eh~kan kita baru saja main! Kenapa mesti diganti mainnya"

"Itu karena Naruto-kun terlalu cepat menangkapku, jadinya gak seru"

"Yah harus bagaimana lagi! Kenyataanya memang begitu kau saja yang lambat" ejek Naruto

"Oke. .okeee~kita main yang lain! Memangnya kau mau main apa?" lanjut Naruto karena melihat wajah Hinata yang cemberut sambil mengembungkan pipinya yang menurut Naruto sangat 'manis'

"Yang benar Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata senang

"Iyaa, cepat katakan kita mau main apa! Mumpung masih pukul 3, nanti keburu malam"

"Mmm, main apa yah. . ." gumam Hinata memikirkan permainan apa yang cocok. "Mau main apa lagi yah Naruto-kun! Aku bingung" lanjutnya

"Eh, kenapa bertanya denganku, kan yang mau ganti permainan kau sendiri jadi yang nentuin juga kau"

"Yahh~aku cuma bingung mau main apa"

"Begini saja bagaimana kalau kita main (Hompimpah)" ucap Naruto memberi usul

"Hompimpah ! ! ! Seperti apa mainnya?" beo Hinata yang tidak menahu tentang permainan itu

"Mainnya seperti ini (Skip aja yah kalian pasti juga tau cara mainnya jadi bisa ngebayangin sendiri), siapa yang menang kita boleh melakukan apa saja terhadap orang yang kalah, misalnya mencubit, menggelitiki, dan menyentil. Bagaimana Hinata" ucap Naruto

"Mmm~baik! Sepertinya cukup mudah"

"Okee~kalau memang mudah mengapa tidak kita mulai dari sekarang saja" tantang Naruto

"Hihii~siapa takut. Ayoo~"

"(Hompimpah)" ucap mereka berdua

"Yee~aku menang" ucap Naruto

"Ahh, kenapa aku yang kalah"

"Katanya mudah, kok bisa kalah sih. Haha" ucap Naruto

"Awww~ aduh sakit Naruto-kun, pelan-pelan dong" ucap Hinata kesakitan akibat pipinya dicubit oleh Naruto

"Hhaa~maaf-maaf, siapa suruh punya wajah imut hingga membuatku gak tahan" ucap Naruto

"Ihh~awas yah. Ayo kita main lagi" tantang Hinata kali ini

"Ayoo~"

"(Hompimpah)" ucap mereka lagi

"Yee, kali ini aku yang menang, awas yah Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata yang sudah menerjang Naruto, sambil menggelitikinya ditambah cubitan-cubitan maut aka Hinata

" .aw ampun Hinata aku menyerah" ucap Naruto tidak tahan atas perlakuan Hinata

"Tidak akan semudah itu, Naruto-kun. . . kau harus terima dulu hukuman ku yang satu ini" ucap Hinata yang belum puas menyiksa Naruto

"Apaa! Tolong Hinata-chan, aku sudah gak tahan lagi. .aw" ucap Naruto

"Tidak akan, rasakan ini cubitan aka Hinata yang super mematikan" teriak Hinata sambil mencubit kedua pipi Naruto sangat keras sampai-sampai kedua pipi Naruto memerah dibuatnya, mereka pun bermain hingga sampai waktu menunjukan pukul 5 sore

Kini mereka sedang berjalan pulang menuju apartemen mereka karena harinya sudah semakin sore

.

.

SKIP

.

.

Naruto dan Hinata kini telah sampai diapartemen mereka masing-masing

"Hahh, hari ini cukup menyenangkan yah Naruto-kun, baru kali ini aku bisa sebahagia ini" ucap Hinata

"Hn, sebaiknya kau istirahat sekarang! Kau pasti lelah akibat main tadi" ucap Naruto

"Iyaa Naruto-kun, kau juga harus istirahat"

"Hn"

"Jaa~Naruto-kun"

"Jaa~" balas Naruto sambil memberikan sedikit senyum

.

.

Disuatu tempat tepatnya disebuah restaurant ternama di Jepang 'Resto Robot Deluxe', Resto ini berada diruang bawah tanah dengan bangunan yang terletak di dekat lampu merah Tokyo, sentuhan lampu neon dan strobo mampu menerangi area restonya semua pelayan diresto ini seluruhnya memakai robot juga semuanya dilengkapi dengan helm dan baju besi layaknya perwira perang, makanan yang dihadirkan merupakan makanan Jepang, terlihat beberapa orang yang terdiri dari dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana, apa kalian setuju dengan rencana ini" tanya lelaki bermata lavender yang memiliki rambut coklat panjang serta lurus bernama Hyuuga Hiashi, kepada seorang laki-laki memiliki rambut kuning jabrik hingga leher dan memiliki mata biru shappire bernama Namikaze Minato

"Sebenarnya aku setuju-setuju saja, tapi apakah mereka setuju dengan rencana ini mereka bahkan belum saling kenal" ucap Minato

"Benar, apa sebaiknya kita buat pertemuan dulu agar mereka saling kenal Hiashi-san" ucap perempuan yang memiliki rambut panjang hingga kepinggang yang berwarna merah darah dan memiliki mata berwarna hitam ke abu-abuan, Uzumaki Kushina atau Namikaze Kushina yang kini telah berganti marga

"Mmm, saran yang bagus Kushina-san, sebelum kita mulai perjodohan ini kita akan adakan pertemuan dulu antara mereka, sekitar dua hari dari sekarang kita akan bertemu lagi disini" ucap Hiashi

"Iyaa, tapi sebelum itu kita lanjutkan dulu makannya sayang dari tadi hidangannya belum ada yang kita sentuh sama sekali" ucap Minato

"hehehe, kau benar Minato-san, ayo kita makan dulu hidangannya" ucap Hiashi

Dan masih ada pembicaraan-pembiaraan lainnya lagi

.

.

.

Pagi ini semua orang sedang melakukan kegiatannya kembali seperti berolahraga, bekerja dan sekolah, terlihat pagi ini disebuah sekolah ternama yang bernama KHS semua murid-muridnya dikumpulkan dilapangan karena sedang berlahgsungnya sebuah pengumuman

"Mohon perhatiannya" ucap kepala sekolah Hiruzen Sarutobi

Suasana yang tadinya sangat ribut kini menjadi hening akibat ucapan dari sang kepala sekolah Hiruzen Sarutobi, karena kepala sekolah satu ini merupakan guru ter_killer_ yang pernah ada di KHS, jadi tidak akan ada yang berani melawannya bahkan guru-guru yang lainnyapun tidak akan berani kalau disuruh berhadapan dengan kepala sekolah ini

"Baik, Kali ini sensei akan memberitahukan sebuah informasi tentang kegiatan yang akan kita lakukan minggu depan, kegiatan kali ini akan kita lakukan diluar sekolah karena minggu depan akan diadakannya ujian untuk murid-murid kelas tiga, jadi agar kalian tidak bosan maka dibentuklah sebuah kegiatan ini"

"Maaf sensei, memangnya kegiatan apa yang akan kita lakukan minggu depan?" ucap salah satu murid

"Mmm, pertanyaan bagus! Kegiatan yang akan yang kita lakukan minggu depan adalah _**berkemah**_, karena dengan kegiatan itu kita akan berlajar tentang bagaimana caranya hidup mandiri" jelas Hiruzen

"Sensei, berapa lama kita akan berkemahnya?" tanya salah satu murid lagi

"Mmm, kita berkemah kurang lebih satu minggu, karena setelah selesai kegiatan itu ujian kelas tiga juga akan selesai" ucap Hiruzen

"Lalu dimana kita akan berkemah" tanyanya lagi

"Kita akan berkemah di Kyoto, tepatnya dihutannya" ucap Hiruzen

"Apa masih ada yang ingin kalian tanyankan lagi!" lanjutnya

"Tidak ada~" ucap serempak para murid

"Mmm, baik! Akan sensei tambahkan sedikit, berkemah kita kali ini akan dibagi menjadi lima kelompok, masing-masing kelompok akan diambil dari kelas mereka masing-masing misalnya kelas 2A akan dijadikan kelompok satu kerena satu kelas itu adalah kelompok, kelompok itu juga akan dibimbing oleh wali kelas mereka masing-masing,itu dilakukan agar kalian tidak merasa canggung dengan keadaan sosial, mungkin hanya ini yang sensei dapat sampaikans kalau masih kurang jelas dapat kalian tanyakan kepada wali kelas kalian masing-masing" jelas Hiruzen

"Ohyaa, soal kelas satu akan diliburkan! Karena mereka masih kurang pengalaman, mengerti semua" lanjut Hiruzen

"MENGERTI SENSEI" jawab para murid

Pengumuman pun berakhir, kini semua murid pergi kekelas mereka masing-masing untuk melanjutkan pelajaran yang tertunda beberapa menit lalu

.

.

SKIP

.

.

TENG TONG TENG TONG

Pelajaran untuk hari ini pun berakhir dengan adanya suara lonceng yang menandakan bahwa pelajaran untuk hari ini cukup sampai disini dan memberitahukan para siswa-siswi untuk pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing, dapat kita lihat dua orang murid yang berbeda gender sedang berjalan beriringan menuju gerbang KHS

"Anoo Naruto-kun, minggu depan nanti apa kau jua akan ikut acara kegiatan sekolah" tanya Hinata

"Mmm, bagaimana yah, sepertinya aku tidak akan ikut sebab aku kurang suka dengan adanya hal-hal yang merepotkan" ucap Naruto

"Kenapa Naruto-kun" tanya Hinata lagi

"Aku malas kalo bepergian jauh lagi pula ini hanya acara kegiatan sekolah sekedar mengisi waktu luas kita saat liburan., lebih baik aku tidur dirumah daripada tidur dihutan"

"Hiks. .hiks. .jadi Naruto-kun tidak akan ikut. .hiks. .aku pasti kesepian. .hiks. .hiks. .lagipula. .hiks. .hanya Naruto-kun lah temanku satu-satunya" ucap Hinata yang mulai menangis

"Eh, ke-kenapa mesti menangis sih Hinanta, aku kan hanya bercanda"

"Hiks. .hiks. .bohong. .hiks"

"Hehehe, memangnya kau tidak percaya denganku! Dengar yah Hinata, mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu sendirian dihutan, aku akan selalu ada disisimu untuk melindungimu Hinata" ucap Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambut Hinata serta ditambah senyuman singkat oleh Naruto

"Benarkah Naruto-kun. . Kau tidak bohongkan"

"Mana mungkin aku bohong, kau bisa pegang kata-kata ku karena ini adalah janji seorang lelaki" ucap Naruto sambil memberikan sedikit senyuman

"Baik. Akan aku pegang kata-katamu Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata, Naruto hanya bisa merasakan kebahagiaan saat melihat Hinata tersenyum kembali

Sekarang mereka telah sampai digerbang KHS sambil menaiki motor SUZUKI Mei FXR warna kuning milik Naruto

"Pegangan Hinata, aku tidak mau setelah aku sampai diapartemen dan melihatmu sudah tidak ada dibelakang lagi akibat tidak mau pegangan" canda Naruto

"Huh, Kau ini ada-ada saja Naruto-kun, Aku tau ini hanya sekedar candaan agar aku berpegangan diperutmu kan? TI-DAK A-KAN" ucap Hinata sambil menekankan setiap kata TIDAK AKAN

"Oke, Itu terserahmu saja Hinata, pokoknya aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab apabila terjadi sesuatu denganmu nanti"

"Huh, itu tidak akan terjadi"

"Mmm, terserahlah" ucap Naruto mengakhiri percakapan singkat tadi dan langsung melesatkan motornya dengan cepat, sedangkan Hinata reflek bepegangan atau bisa disebut memeluk perutnya (Naruto), Naruto lalu tersenyum penuh kemenangan ternyata akhirnya Hinata mau juga berpegangan

.

.

SKIP

.

.

Sesampai diapartemen

"Hah. .hah. .hah. . itu sangat bahaya Naruto-kun, bisa-bisa kita mati dengan kecepatan seperti tadi" ucap Hinata yang terhengal-hengal

"Eh, benarkah! Padahal tadi aku hanya menjalankannya sekitar 40km/jam" ucap Naruto polos

"Bohong, aku tau kau menjalankannya lebih dari 110km/jam, Naruto-kun tidak akan bisa membohongiku"

"Hehehe, maaf-maaf aku hanya menjalankannya sekitar 139km/jam saja kok, memangnya itu sangat cepat yah?" ucap Naruto sedikit datar

"Itu sangat cepat Naruto-kun bahkan sangat berbahaya, coba kau ingat saat kau melesat cepat melewati lampu merah tadi dan hampir saja menabrak nenek-nenek yang sedang akrobat ditengah jalan, untung saja nenek itu dapat menghindar dengan cara salto kepinggir jalan bisa-bisa nyawa nenek itu sudah melayang apabila tak menghindar, dan juga saat kau melintasi jembatan Eshima Ohashi disitu ada kakek-kakek yang sedang melakukan akrobat dengan cara koprol dari awal jempatan sambil menuju puncak jempatan dan saat kau melintasi jembatan itu kau menyerempet kakek itu dan kakek itu terpental kebawah jembatan akibat ulahmu, untung saja dibawah jembatan itu air coba kau bayangkan apabila dibawah jempatan itu tanah atau api, kakek itu bisa saja mati dan lebih disayangkan lagi bahkan aku mengenal kedua orang tua itu, mereka adalah sepasang suami istri yang baru saja cerai beberapa hari lalu akibat ada pihak ketiga, dan kau hampir saja membunuh kedua orang tua itu" ucap Hinata panjang lebar

"Iyaa-iyaa, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, lagipula siapa suruh akrobat ditengah jalan juga koprol dijembatan kan itu bukan salahku, lebih baik kita segara masuk dari pada berada diluar sini" ucap Naruto sambil masuk kedalam apartemen setelah memasukkan motornya ditempat parkir, dan diikuti oleh Hinata

Sesampai didepan kamar apartemen mereka masing-masing

"Aku duluan Naruto-kun. Jaa~" ucap Hinata setelah itu langsung masuk kekamar apartemennya dan hanya dibalas 'Hn' oleh Naruto

Naruto langsung memasuki kamarnya tanpa menoleh kemana-mana

Sebelum Hinata memasuki kamar apartemennya, dia terkejut melihat pintu apartemennya terbuka seingatnya tadi pagi pintu itu sudah dia kunci, perasaan takut pun timbul pada dirinya dia takut apabila ada pencuri didalam apartemennya, diapun lalu berjalan masuk dengan hati-hati dengan memasang sikap siaga, langkah demi langkah dia berjalan, tapi. .

"Ehemm"

Sebuah suara deheman seseorang terdengar tepat disamping Hinata, itu pun membuatnya terkejut tapi keterkejutannya tidak sampai disitu saja karena suara deheman tadi merupakan deheman dari sang ayah, Hyuuga Hiashi.

"O-tou-san, k-kenapa tou-san ada disini?" tanya Hinata kaget

"Kau tidak perlu tau, kenapa tou-san ada disini" ucap Hiashi tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun

"Lalu ada perlu apa tou-san kesini" tanya Hinata lagi

"Tou-san hanya ingin mengajakmu besok dalam acara pertemuan tou-san dengan teman tou-san",

"Acara apa? Dan kenapa aku juga harus ikut" ucap Hinata

"Hanya pertemuan antar Clan, Tou-san juga mau mengenalkanmu dengan teman tou-san itu, karena teman tou-san akan membawa semua keluarganya besok, jadi tou-san merasa tidak enak kalo tidak membawamu" ucap Hiashi bohong, sebenarnya Hiashi merasa tidak enak harus membohongi Hinata, karena kalo dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya kalo pertemuan ini tentang perjodohannya dengan anak temannya pasti Hinata akan menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Memangnya Clan darimana yang akan tou-san temui"

"Clan Namikaze" ucap Hiashi singkat, tapi itu membuat Hinata kaget seketika

"Na-namikaze" ucap Hinata terbata-bata, dia pernah mendengar sedikit saat Naruto hampir saja mengatakan Namikaze tetapi tidak jadi, walaupun saat Naruto mengucapkannya lumayan pelan tapi Hinata sangat yakin bahwa Naruto mengatakan Namikaze waktu itu, seingatnya Clan Namikaze adalah Clan terkaya yang pernah ada dan menduduki peringkat pertama diantara semua Clan

"Benar, kita akan menemui Clan Namikaze!"

"Ta-tapi Namikaze siapa yang akan kita temui?"

"Namikaze Minato dan istrinya Namikaze Kushina, tapi ingat saat kau bertemu dengan mereka kau jangan sekali-kali bersikap tidak sopan karena mereka berdua bukan orang sembarangan"

"Memangnya mereka siapa?"

"Mereka adalah pengusaha yang sengat kaya raya, kekayaannya pun tak terhingga mereka memiliki perusahaan dimana-mana bahkan sampai dinegara-negara lain seperti Belanda, Australia, Jerman, dan Perancis, jadi kau jangan sekali-sekali bersikap gegabah yang dapat menyinggung mereka" jelas Hiashi panjang lebar

Hinata hanya bisa terkagum-kagum mendengar penjelasan dari ayahnya, karena dia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa ada orang yang sangat kaya raya seperti Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina, tapi ada sedikit terlintas didalam pikiran Hinata 'apakah Naruto-kun anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina, tapi itu tidak mungkin kalau benar Naruto-kun anak dari mereka berdua pasti dia akan barangkat sekolah menggunakan mobil yang sangat mewah, bahkan dia tidak perlu menyewa apartemen seperti ini untuk tinggal' pikir Hinata

Hiashi yang melihat anaknya hanya diam melamun tidak ambil pusing dia langsung mengiyakan dan tidak mau mendengarkan apakah Hinata mau ikut dengannya atau tidak.

"Baik, karena kau tidak menjawab ajakan tou-san! Jadi tou-san anggap bahwa itu adalah perkataan 'iya'. Jadi kau jangan sampai terlambat besok kita akan mulai pertemuannya direstaurant Resto Robot Deluxe pukul 2, setelah kau pulang sekolah. Ingat itu! Dan juga berpenampilanlah secantik mungkin" ucap Hiashi yang langsung keluar dari apartemen Hinata tanpa mendengarkan ucapan 'iya' dari Hinata

"Eh, to_tou-san. Aku kan belum mengatakan sesuatu!" ucap Hinata, tapi itu semua tidak didengar oleh Hiashi karena dia sudah sangat jauh dari apartemen Hinata

'Huhh, terpaksa besok aku harus siap-siap' batin Hinata berucap atas sikap ayahnya. Tapi lain halnya dengan Naruto

Drtt..drtt...

Suara dari handphone Naruto karena dibuatnya dalam mode bergetar

"Moshi-moshi" ucap Naruto setelah mengangkat handphonenya

"Moshi-moshi Naruto-kun" ucap seseorang melalui hanphone

"Okaa-san"

"Hallo Naruto-kun, bagaimana kabarmu disana! Kaa-san sangat rindu sekali denganmu" ucap seseorang yang mengaku sebagai ibu Naruto

"Aku baik-baik saja disini kaa-san!" ucap Naruto

"Mmm, baguslah kalau begitu ja.." "Sudahlah kaa-san, aku tau kaa-san menelponku pasti ada sesuatu yang kaa-san inginkan" potong Naruto

"Hehe~sudah ketahuan yah" ucap kushina

"Hn. Ada perlu apa kaa-san menelponku?" tanya Naruto

"Mmm~begini! Apa kah besok kau bisa datang dalam acara pertemuan kaa-san dengan teman kaa-san"

"Kenapa aku mesti harus datang kesana!" ucap Naruto santai

"Kau tidak perlu tau, yang penting kau harus datang keacara itu tempatnya direstaurant Resto Robot Deluxe dan acaranya akan diadakan pukul 2 jadi jangan telat, tapi apabila kau tidak datang. . .KAU AKAN TAU AKIBATNYA dan juga kau harus berpenampilan sekeren mungkin" ucap Kushina dengan nada mengancam dan diakhiri dengan suara lembut tetapi tegas

"I-iyaa kaa-san aku pasti datang" ucap Naruto takut

"Baguslah! Jaga dirimu baik-baik yah Naruto-kun, kaa-san tunggu besok. Jaa~" ucap Kushina mendadak lembut

"Hn" ucap Naruto, dan percakapan singkat itupun berakhir

'Hah, kaa-san pakai acara mengancam segala lagi' batin Naruto

Keesokan harinya setelah siswa-siswi KHS pulang dari belajarnya.

"Apa kau sudah siap Hinata?" tanya sang ayah aka Hyuuga Hiashi

"S-sudah Tou-san" ucap Hinata, kini Hinata memakai sebuah baju berlengan panjang berwarna ungu, bermotif bunga, dan memakai celana berwarna hitam serta sebuah bando yang menempel dikepalanya (kalo kalian penasaran seperti apa pakaiannya tulis aja nama ini digoogle pencarian gambar, 'Birthday_gift_naruhina_by_tenjii')

"Baguslah, ayo cepat kita berangkat! Kita sudah ditunggu dari tadi" ucap Hiashi

"Iya tou-san"

Mereka pun berangkat menggunakan mobil Limosin berwarna putih (kalo penasaran cari digoogle ketik nama ini 'Limo09')

.

.

.

Mereka kini telah sampai direstaurant Resto Robot Deluxe, dan langsung masuk kedalam resto itu, dapat kita lihat ada dua orang berbeda gender sedang menunggu seseorang yang berada didalam resto itu

"Hey, Minato-san. Kushina-san. Maaf menunggu lama" ucap Hiashi

"Eh, itu bukan masalah Hiashi-san" balas Minato

Sedangkan Hinata yang berada disamping ayahnya hanya terkejut melihat seseorang yang bicara dengan ayahnya 'Naruto-kun' batin Hinata

"Wahh~jadi ini anakmu yah Hiashi-san, Sangat cantik" ucap Kushina yang terus memandangi Hinata

"Iyaa, kau benar Kushina-chan, dia memang sangat cantik" ucap Minato

"Eh, terimakasih Ba-san, Ji-san" ucap Hinata

"Perkenalkan nama Ba-san Namikaze Kushina, dan yang ini suami Ba-san namanya Namikaze Minato" ucap Kushina menjelaskan

Hinata hanya bisa terkejut mendengar salah satu nama itu 'N-namikaze Minato, sangat mirip dengan Naruto-kun, tapi masih tampan Naruto-kun' pikir Hinata

"Nama saya Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata" ucap Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya

"Hinata yah, nama yang bagus" ucap Kushina

"Terimakasih"

"Ohya, dimana putra mu Minato-san" ucap Hiashi

"Hehee, maaf dia terlambat, pasti sebentar lagi dia dat. ."

"Hay Tou-san, Kaa-san, maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama" ucap seseorang yang baru datang

Mereka semua pun refleks menoleh keasal suara itu, tapi betapa kagetnya Hinata melihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik, bermata biru shappire dan memiliki tiga guratan dimasing-masing pipinya yaitu Naruto. Kini Naruto memakai baju orange (kalo kalian penasaran seperti apa pakaiannya tulis aja nama ini digoogle pencarian gambar, 'Birthday_gift_naruhina_by_tenjii')

'Naruto-kun' batin Hinata

"Nah, akhirnya sekarang kau datang juga Naruto" ucap sang ayah Minato

"Iyaa tou-san" ucap Naruto sambil sesekali melirik kesemua orang yang ada dimeja tersebut, tapi ada seseorang yang membuat Naruto terus melirik orang itu

"Hinata, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Naruto

"Eh Naruto-kun, aku diajak Tou-san ku kesini kata nya aku harus ikut karena ini acara pertemuan" ucap Hinata. "Kalo Naruto-kun sendiri sedang apa disini" lanjutnya

"Mmm, kalau aku juga disuruh datang kesini oleh Kaa-san ku! Katanya ada acara pertemuan" ucap Naruto santai, sebenarnya dia sudah merasa curiga dengan kedua orang tuanya saat menyuruhnya berpakaian sekeren mungkin padahal setiap pertemuan dia tidak pernah disuruh untuk berpakaian terlalu keren

"Wah~ternyata kalian sudah saling kenal yah! Jadi kami tidak perlu susah-susah lagi memperkenalkan kalian" ucap Kushina

"Eh~" ucap Hinata

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini Tou-san, Kaa-san. Kenapa aku disuruh datang kesini! Seharusnya kalau ini acara pertemuan penting tidak mungkin aku disuruh datang kesini, pasti ini ada sesuatu yang kalian sembunyikan dariku" ucap Naruto

"Hehee, seperti biasa Naruto! Kau memang pandai. Baik, tidak perlu disembunyikan lagi, sebenarnya kami menyuruhmu dan Hinata datang kesini karena kami ingin menjodohkan kalian berdua" ucap Minato santai

Naruto dan Hinata pun terkejut atas penjelasan dari Minato

"Dan kalian berdua akan segera menikah Sabtu ini" lanjut Minato

"Tapi kenapa kami harus menikah kami bahkan masih sekolah" ucap Naruto lagi

"Karena ini adalah pilihan kami dan masalah status kalian yang masih sekolah itu masalah gampang" ucap Hiashi

"Tou-san. .apakah semua ini benar" ucap Hinata dengan wajah pucat

"Ini semua benar Hinata, mulai dari sekarang kau harus siap-siap karena sabtu ini kau akan segera menikah" ucap Hiashi

"Tapi bisakah menunggu kami lulus dulu Tou-san, ini terlalu cepat kami bahkan masih kelas 2" ucap Hinata

"Kami awalnya juga ingin menolak menikahkan kalian berdua karena kalian masih sekolah, tapi berhubung Baa-san mu lagi sakit keras, karena dia ingin melihat cucu kesayangannya menikah disaat umurnya masih ada" ucap Hiashi panjang lebar

"Ba-baa-san sakit keras, sejak kapan" ucap Hinata khawatir

"Baa-san mu sakit sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, dia tidak memberi tahumu agar kau tidak terlalu cemas dengannya, tapi seiringnya waktu berjalan sakitnya bertambah parah bahkan kata dokter waktunya sudah tidak lama lagi dan dokter pernah bilang kemungkinan Baa-san mu hanya bisa bertahan sampai 8 hari lagi tapi lain kemungkinan bisa juga kurang dari 8 hari atau lebih, tapi ini hanya perkiraan karena nyawa seseorang tidak bisa dihitung" ucap Hiashi lagi

"Hiks. .hiks. .Baa-san. .hiks. .bisakah aku bertemu Baa-san sekarang Tou-san" ucap Hinata dalam isakan tangis

Hiashi hanya diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Hinata, dia bingung kalau dia membawa Hinata bertemu neneknya pasti akan merepotkan keluarga Namikaze

"Bagaimana kalau kita kerumah Baa-san nya Hinata-chan, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan" ucap seseorang tiba-tiba yaitu Minato yang dari tadi memperhatikan pembicaraan antar keluarga ini, dia merasa kasihan dengan Hinata jadi dia berinisiatif mengajak semua orang untuk kerumah Baa-san nya Hinata

"Tapi Minato-san ini pasti akan mere-" "tidak apa-apa Hiashi-san, lagi pula ini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Ya kan Kushina-chan" potong Minato

"Iyaa benar sekali Minato-kun, lagipula tidak ada salahnya kan kita menjenguk Baa-san nya Hinata-chan" ucap Kushina

"B-baiklah" ucap Hiashi menyerah

"Baikk! Sudah diputuskan, kita akan menjenguk Baa-san nya Hinata-chan dirumahnya" ucap Minato

"Terimakasih Ji-san Ba-san" ucap Hinata

Sedangkan Naruto dari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan, dia juga merasa kasihan dengan Hinata, jadi dia telah memutuskan juga akan ikut menjenguk neneknya Hinata

.

.

Dikediaman Hyuuga Hishami (neneknya Hinata)

"Akhirnya kita sampai juga" ucap Minato

"Ayo kita masuk Minato-san, Kushina-san" ucap Hiashi, sedangkan Naruto dan Hinata sudah masuk dari tadi

Sesampainya didalam, Hinata begitu terkejut melihat neneknya yang sedang berbaring ditempat tidur dan sebuah infus yang berada ditangan kanannya.

"Baa-san! Apakah Baa-san bak-baik saja? Kata Tou-san, Baa-san lagi sakit keras?" tanya Hinata

"Kau sudah tau yah, Iyaa Baa-san sedang sakit keras kemungkinan waktu Baa-san sudah tidak lama lagi" ucap Hishami

"Tapi kenapa Baa-san baru bilang sekarang" ucap Hinata

"Baa-san tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir dengan keadaan Baa-san Hinata" ucap Hishami

"Hiks. .Baa-san. ." ucap Hinata lirih sambil sedikit mengeluarkan air mata

"Hinata-chan. ." panggil Hishami

"Hiks. .hiks. .iya Baa-san"

"Apakah kamu mau menuruti permintaan terakhir Baa-san Hinata-chan"

"Hina mau Baa-san, asalkan itu demi Baa-san, Hina sanggup apapun yang terjadi"

'Kamu memang anak yang berbakti Hinata-chan. .' batin Hishami. "Baa-san ingin melihat kau menikah sebelum waktu Baa-san habis" ucap Hishami

Hinata sebenarnya tidak terlalu terkejut karena dia sudah mendengar langsung dari ayahnya, yang membuatnya sedikit terkejut adalah yang akan menjadi calon suaminya, Apakah Naruto mau menjadikan dia isrinya, itu lah yang dipikirkan Hinata dari tadi

"Eh, tapi siapa yang mau jadi calon suami Hina" ucap Hinata

"Aku yang akan menjadi calon suaminya" ucap seseorang dari yang tadi hanya diam mendengarkan yaitu Naruto

"E-eh, Naruto-kun. .apakah kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapan Naruto-kun tadi" ucap Hinata

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh Hinata, aku telah melihatmu Hinata, bagaimana cara kau mencintai Baa-san mu aku tau kau sangat menyayanginya, dan aku telah melihat semuanya! Maka dari itu aku akan bersedia menjadi suamimu Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati Hinata, sedangkan Hinata hanya diam karena sangat terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto tadi

"Jadi. . . Bersediakah kau menjadi ibu dari anak-anak ku nanti Hinata" ucap Naruto sambil memegang tangan Hinata seperti orang sedang menyatakan cintanya

Kini dapat dilihat Hinata meneteskan air matanya, bukan air mata kesedihan melainkan air mata kebahagiaan. "a-aku mau Na-naruto-kun" ucap Hinata gugup

"Jadi apakah aku boleh memelukmu sekarang Hinata" ucap Naruto dengan nada sedikit seperti orang senang, sedangkan Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya pertanda bahwa dia memperbolehkan Naruto untuk memeluknya

GREBB

Naruto langsung memeluk Hinata dengan erat dan dibalas Hinata dengan sama eratnya juga. "Aku pasti akan selalu menjagamu Hinata, apapun yang terjadi walaupun harus mengorbankan nyawaku sekali pun dan ini adalah janji lelaki yang aku buat untukmu Hinata" ucap Naruto yang masih memeluk Hinata

"Te-terimaksih Naruto-kun" balas Hinata, tampak dari tadi pintu kamar Hyuuga Hishami (Nenek Hinata) terlihat dua orang laki-laki dan satu orang perempuan sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua yaitu Minato, Kushina, dan Hiashi ditambah dengan adanya neneknya Hinata

"Wah-wah, jadi telah diputuskan" ucap Minato

"Baiklah sabtu ini kita akan adakan pernikahan sebesar-besarnya, tepatnya didaerah Hongkong" kali Kushina yang angkat bicara

Sedangkan Hishami yang melihat adegan mesra-mesraan tadi hanya tersenyum. 'ternyata Hinata dewasa" pikirnya

.

.

.

Hari ini tiba saatnya yaitu hari pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata tepat pada hari sabtu dikota Hongkong, persiapannya pun sudah tersedia karena telah disiapkan beberapa hari yang lalu, kini kita dapat lihat dua orang yang berbeda gender sedang berdiri ditengah-tengah kerumunan orang yang sedang duduk sambil melihat kearah dua orang yang berbeda gender tadi yaitu Naruto dan Hinata (NaruHina), Kurang dari itu telah hadir beberapa orang penting seperti teman kerja atau teman bisnis ayah mereka serta semua keluarga merekapun juga hadis disana, bahkan neneknya Hinata yang sedang sakit keraspun menyempatkan dirinya untuk melihat acara pernikahan cucu tersayangnya, mereka kini sedang saling bertukar cincin atau saling memasukan sebuah cincin kejari manis pasangannya yang menandakan bahwa mereka kini telas resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri

"Selamat, mulai dari sekarang kalian telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri dan kalian boleh saling mencium untuk menandakan kalian saling mencintai" ucap seorang lelaki yang berdiri didepan mereka berdua yaitu seorang penghulu

Pasangan NaruHina pun saling mencium seperti apa yang diperintahkan oleh penghulu tadi, tapi mereka berciuman hanya dipipi kalau bercium dimulut pastinya mereka akan sangat malu pasalnya mereka masih sekolah dan itu akan menurunkan reputasi keluarganya

Acara pernikahan pun telah selesai kini mereka telah berada dibandara untuk kembali ke Jepang, karena mereka di Hongkong hanya sekedar menggelar acara bukan bertempat tinggal disitu

.

.

.

*SKIP*

Hari ini terlihat suasana pagi begitu cerah dan tenang, kenapa bisa tenang? karena pagi itu di kediaman Hyuuga telah terjadi suatu kejadian yang menggemparkan yang mana neneknya Hinata atau Hyuuga Hishami meninggal dunia tepat pukul satu tadi malam dan kini dipagi yang sangat cerah ini telah diadakan pemakaman ditempat komplek pemakaman Clan Hyuuga, juga dapat kita lihat seorang perempuan berambut panjang indigo bermata lavender sedang menangis dipemakaman seseorang yaitu adalah Hyuuga Hinata, atau cucu dari Hyuuga Hishami

"Hiks. .hiks. .Baa-san. .hiks" ucap Hinata lirih, dia sangat terpukul karena dengan semua kejadian yang menimpanya nya ini karena nenek tercintanya telah meninggal dunia tepat sehari sesudah dia menikah, tapi lain halnya dengan pemuda satu ini, dia sungguh sangat merasa kasihan dengan istri yang baru dinikahinya menjadi sedih akibat kejadian ini

"Kau harus ikhlas Hinata, lagi pula Baa-san mu sudah tenang dialam sana kerena dia telah melihatmu menikah" ucap seseorang yang baru sehari jadi suaminya yaitu Namikaze Naruto

"Ta-tapi Naruto-kun. .hiks. .hiks. .Baa-san telah. . ." "Kau harus ikhlas Hinata, lagi pula bila kau terus sedih kasihan Baa-san mu, dia akan merasa tidak tenang dialam sana kerena melihat kau sedih atas kepergiannya Hinata" potong Naruto

"Hiks. .hiks. .Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata sambil memeluk Naruto dalam isakan tangisnya.

"Naruto-kun. ." ucap Hinata lagi

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?" ucap Naruto

"Bisakah kau berjanji sekali lagi denganku" ucap Hinata

"Berjanji! Memangnya janji apa yang kau inginkan Hinata?" tanya Hinata

"Aku ingin kau selalu ada untukku dan jangan pernah meninggalkan ku. .Apakah kau bisa menyanggupi janji itu" ucap Hinata pelan tapi masih bisa didengar Naruto

"Tentu, aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan mu Hinata, walaupun nyawa taruhannya" ucap Naruto yakin

"Terimakasih Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata.

Kini Hinata sudah merasa lega dan dia mulai bisa mengikhlaskan kepergian neneknya berkat Naruto dia jadi tenang, dia juga berjanji akan selalu ada untuk Naruto walaupun nyawa taruhannya seperti yang pernah Naruto ucapkan didepannya bahkan diseluruh anggota keluarganya maupun keluarga Hinata.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**Kalau Author tidak tau :**

**Tou-san (Ayah)**

**Kaa-san (Ibu)**

**Ji-san (Paman)**

**Ba-san (Bibi)**

**Jii-san (Kakek)**

**Baa-san (Nenek)**

**Wah akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 ini, lega akhirnya bisa melanjutkan ke chapter selanjutya. Saya harap para Author suka dengan fic saya ini, walaupun fic saya ini kurang sempurna 'karena kesempurnaan hanyalah milik Allah SWT'. Jadi saya ingin minta Riview nya dari para Author agar fic saya ini lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Judul : Unexpected Mate**

**Author : (Muhammad Rizali) Uzumaki Rizal Hyuuga**

**Genre : Romance,Adventure, &amp; Fantasy**

**Pairing : NARUHINA**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO tapi yang ini milik saya**

**Retet : T**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje &amp; Amburadul (maaf kalo kurang jelas, soalnya ini fic pertama unda)**

**Yang suka silahkan baca yang gak suka kembali aja**

**Sumary : Naruto adalah anak dari pengusaha kaya raya, tapi itu semua dirahasiakannya. Dan pada suatu ketika sekolah Naruto kedatangan seorang siswi baru bernama Hinata yang merupakan seseorang yang akan menjadi sesuatu yang penting bagi Naruto. Tapi kalau mau lebih jelasnya lagi silahkan baca fic saya ini.**

**~UNEXPECTED MATE~**

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Pagi ini begitu cerah disebuah kediaman Namikaze tepatnya Namikaze muda yang baru saja menjalani hari-harinya sebagai suami-istri, pagi itu mereka sedang menyiapkan beberapa pakaian yang akan meraka bawa dan masukkan kedalam tas, juga tidak lupa beberapa cemilan untuk sekedar mengisi perut.

"Apa semuanya sudah siap Naruto-kun" ucap seorang perempuan Hyuuga Hinata atau Namikaze Hinata yang kini telah berganti marga, tapi berhubung mereka masih bersekolah jadi marga milik Hinata tetap Hyuuga agar semua orang tidak tau kalau mereka sudah menikah.

"Sepertinya sudah siap Hinata, kita tinggal menunggu dan berangkat besok" ucap Naruto

"Iya Naruto-kun, tapi sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan" tanya Hinata

"Mmmm, bagaimana kita main mesra-mesraan" goda Naruto sambil memeluk pinggung Hinata dari belakang

Wajah Hinata seketika memerah akibat jutsu gombalan milik Naruto

"Me-mesra-mesraan! Dasar gombal" ucap Hinata

"Memangnya kamu tidak mau bermesraan dengan suami tercintamu ini Hinata" goda Naruto dengan menekankan kata 'suami'

"Eh, bukannya begitu Naruto-kun. Aku hanya. ."

CUP

Satu ciuman tepat dibibir Hinata, awalnya dia kaget karena Naruto tiba-tiba menciumnya, tapi lama kelamaan Hinata sudah tidak kaget lagi dan sedikit demi sedikit dia menerima dan membalas perlakuan dari Naruto.

1 menit telah berlalu mereka telah mengakhiri kegiatan saling cium tadi, kini mereka sedang mengatur nafas mereka agar mereka dapat mengambil sedikit pasokan udara karena dari tadi tidak ada pasokan udara yang dapat masuk karena adanya acara cium-ciuman itu, wajah mereka pun seketika memerah akibat kegiatan tadi.

"I-ini adalah ciuman pertamaku Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata gugup

"Wah, kebetulan sekali ini juga ciuman pertamaku, apakah kau masih mau lanjut Hinata" goda Naruto lagi

"E-eh, Na-naruto-kun a-aku mau menyiapkan sarapan dulu" ucap Hinata gugup sambil mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Menyiapkan sarapan! Bagaimana kalo kita menyiapkannya berdua, itu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan, lagi pula aku ini kan gurumu dalam hal memasak" ucap Naruto, dan dapat kita lihat sisi lain dari seorang Namikaze Naruto selain dia orang yag sangat dingin tapi tidak bagi orang yang sudah menggenalnya

"E-eh, i-iya Naruto-kun"

Seperti itulah kegiatan sehari-hari tentang pasangan baru kita ini

.

.

Keesokan harinya di kediaman Namikaze muda kita

"Hinata, apakah kau sudah siap" ucap Naruto

"Sudah Naruto-kun, ayo kita berangkat"

"Ayo"

Kini mereka, ah maksudnya Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze Hinata yang kini berganti marga dari marga Hyuuga menjadi marga Namikaze, sedang bersiap-siap karena hari ini mereka akan berangkat menuju Kyoto, mereka akan mengadakan kegiatan berkemah disana dengan para siswa-siswi KHS

Mereka kini sudah berada di KHS karena mereka berangkat menggunakan bus sekolah yang sengaja menjemput siswa-siswi KHS

"Baiklah minna, sebelum kita berangkat sebaiknya kita Absen dulu agar kita tau siapa yang ikut acara berkemah ini" ucap seseorang berambut silver siapa kalau bukan Hatake Kakashi

"Iya sensei" jawab para murid serempak

"Baiklah, akan sensei mulai dari. . .Aburame Shino"

"Hadir"

"Akimichi Chouji"

"Hadir"

"Haruno Sakura"

"Hadir"

Dan beberapa nama kedepan lainnya, kalian pasti tau siapa saja itu

"Baik minna, silahkan masuk kedalam bus dan cari tempat duduk kalian masing-masing" ucap Kakashi, dan para siswa-siswi pun mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan oleh Kakashi

Para murid kini sudah ada berada didalam bus juga sudah memilih tempat mereka masing-masing

"Minna, sebelum kita berangkat alangkah lebih baiknya kita berdoa dulu, agar kita selamat sampai tujuan. Berdoa dimulai" ucap Kakashi, para Murid pun berdoa menurut agama dan kepercayaan mereka masing-masing

"Selesai. Baiklah, sekarang kita akan berangkat dan psang sabuk pengaman kalian" "Ayo pak supir cepat berangkat nanti keburu malam" lanjutnya

Bus pun lalu berangkat menuju Kyoto, diperjalan menuju Kyoto para murid banyak yang melakukan kegiatan misalnya seperti ini

"Minna, agar kita tidak bosan diperjalan sebaiknya kita menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang diiringi dengan sebuah gitar, bagaimana apakah kalian setuju" ucap Kakashi memberi usul

"Ide bagus Kakashi-sensei" ucap Lee dengan semangat mudanya

"Iyaa, lalu yang main gitarnya siapa" tanya Ino

"Umm, bagaimana kalau Naruto-kun saja diakan sangat hebat main gitarnya" usul Tenten

"Iyaa, benar sekali itu Tenten-chan" ucap Sakura

"Baiklah yang akan main gitar adalah Naruto, lalu yang akan menyanyi siapa" tanya Kakashi lagi

"Ummm, siapa yah. Kau tau siapa yang bisa bernyanyi pig" ucap Sakura bingung

"Entahlah forehead, kenapa kau jadi bertanya denganku" tanya Ino balik

"Yaa, kan kamu yang paling sering menggosip jadi bisa saja kamu tau" ucap Sakura santai

"Terserahlah" ucap Ino tidak mau berdebat dengan Sakura

"Bagaimana kalau Hinata saja Kakashi-sensei kudengar dari Neji-kun suara Hinata sangat merdu saat bernyanyi" usul Tenten

"Umm, Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya kalau dicoba. Naruto, Hinata-san. . .cepat kalian maju" ucap Kakashi

"Eh" ucap Hinata terkejut karena dari tadi dia tidak mendengarkan ucapan Kakashi, karena lagi mengobrol dengan Naruto, sama halnya dengan Naruto dia juga terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja dia dipanggil mereka berdua pun maju dengan tampang bingung, tanpa tau apa yang akan mereka lakukan

"Ada apa Kakashi-sensei" ucap Naruto

"Kamu bisa main gitarkan" tanya Kakashi

"Ummm, aku tidak bisa sensei" tanya Naruto balik

"Jangan bohong, Tenten bilang kau sangat hebat bermain gitar" ucap Kakashi "Jadi bisakah kau bermain gitar buat semua orang yang ada disini" lanjutnya

"Hn, merepotkan" ucap Naruto santai dan diiringi dengan gumaman saat mengatakan 'merepotkan'

"Dan kau Hinata-san yang akan bernyanyi" ucap Kakashi

"Eh" ucap Hinata terkejut. "Baik, Kakashi-sensei"

"Baiklah persiapkan diri kalian, dan setelah itu segeralah dimulai. Karena aku sudah mulai bosan" ucap Kakashi dan semuanya hanya bisa sweetdrop akan kelakuan sensei mereka satu ini

Naruto dan Hinata pun lalu mendiskusikan lagu apa yang cocok untuk dinyanyikan, setelah mereka menemukan lagu yang cocok Naruto lalu mulai memetikkan senar gitarnya, suara dari gitarnyapun mulai terdengar, suara gitar itu terdengar merdu karena yang memainkan gitar itu adalah Naruto yang nyatanya sangat bepengalaman dan hebat dalam segala hal

_**Hinata P.O.V : Singing **_

_**Koko ni aru no wa kimi ga ima made eranda michi no**_

_**Kotae tachi yo hora jishin motte susumeba ii**_

_**Totoe shizen na no ame agari no Asufaruto ni niji ga kakaru you ni**_

_**Lonely kaze ga fuite**_

_**Feeling ki ga tsuita yo**_

_**Kotae wa doko ni mo nai kedo**_

_**Call me wakatteru wa**_

_**With you ai wa itsumo**_

_**Atae au mono**_

_**For you**_

_**Kitto kimi wa itsu no hi ka**_

_**Kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara**_

_**Nando tsumazuita toshite mo**_

_**For you**_

_**Taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu**_

_**Yume miru koto**_

_**Kokoro dake wa tozasanai de ite**_

_**Kizutsuite mo namida korae gaman shiteta yo ne**_

_**Sonna kimi wo ichiban chikaku de mita kite kara**_

_**Nani mo iwanakute mo wakatteru yo**_

_**Donna toki mo ganbatteta koto**_

_**Runaway mayotta nara**_

_**Try again nando datte**_

_**Yarinaosu koto dekiru kara**_

_**I'm here soba ni iru wa**_

_**Believing osorenai de**_

_**Shinji au koto**_

_**For you**_

_**Kitto kimi wa itsu no hi ka**_

_**Kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara**_

_**Nando tsumazuita toshite mo**_

_**For you**_

_**Taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu**_

_**Yume miru koto**_

_**Kokoro dake wa tozasanai de ite**_

_**Kimi ga egaku yuuki ga hora**_

_**Kakegae no nai takaramono ni kawaru yo**_

_**Ima ryoute hiroge fly high**_

_**Kitto kimi wa itsu no hi ka**_

_**Kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara**_

_**Nando tsumazuita toshite mo**_

_**For you**_

_**Taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu**_

_**Yume miru koto**_

_**Kokoro dake wa tozasanai de ite**_

_**AZU-For You (Lyrics)**_

_**For You**_

_**Description : 12th Ending theme Naruto Shippuden**_

_**Lyrics : AZU, saiho**_

_**Composition : h-wonder**_

_**Arrangement : h-wonder**_

_**Performed by : AZU**_

"Terimakasih" ucap Hinata pada akhir lagu yang dinyanyikannya

Suasana pun terasa hening setelah Hinata selesai bernyanyi, Hinata hanya bisa menatap bingung kepada teman-temannya sambil sesekali melirik kepada Naruto yang disampingnya, pertanda minta penjelasan kepadanya, tapi Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda ia juga tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada teman-temannya

Prokkk

Prokkk

Prokkk

Prokkk Prokkk Prokkk Prokkk

"Waahhhh~bagus sekali Hinata, suaramu indah" ucap Ino yang sambil berteriak histeris

"Iyaa, seperti penyanyi terkenal" ucap Tenten

"Permainan gitar Naruto-kun juga sangat bagus, bahkan sangat jelas saat didengar" ucap Sakura tak kalah hebohnya dengan Ino

"Benar, seperti pemain gitar profesional. Masa mudamu memang luar biasa Naruto" ucap Lee dengan semangat dan yang lain hanya sweetdrop melihat teman mareka yang satu ini

Sedangkan yang dipuji hanya bisa tersenyum tapi lain halnya dengan Naruto, dia hanya memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi masih tetap sama seperti dulu, tapi berbeda saat bersama dengan Hinata, dia akan sangat terbuka bahkan tertawa bersamapun dia tidak akan sungkan

"Woww, kalian berdua sangat hebat" ucap Kakashi bangga

"Terimakasih/Hn" ucap Hinata dan Naruto

"Umm, sensei ada penawaran buat kalian"

"Penawaran apa Kakashi-sensei" tanya Hinata penasaran

"Apakah kalian mau ikut lomba bernyanyi mewakili kelas 2A pada saat lomba antar kelas (_**classmeeting**_) nanti" tanya Kakashi

"Umm, kalau saya. .terserah Naruto-kun saja sensei, misalkan Naruto-kun ikut saya juga pasti akan ikut" ucap Hinata dengan memberikan sedikit senyum, karena dia sudah memimpikan ini dari dulu

"Jadi begitu yahh. .bagaimana Naruto! Apa kau mau ikut" tanya Kakashi

"Tid. . ."

Naruto yang diberikan pertanyaan seperti itu hampir saja mengatakan 'tidak' sebelum melihat raut wajah bahagia Hinata, karena tidak mau membuat Hinata sedih dengan terpaksa dia menerima tawaran dari Kakashi

"Baiklah, tidak salahnya juga kalau dicoba" ucap Naruto sambil melirik kearah Hinata, dan dalam sekejap wajah Hinata langsung berseri-seri pertanda bahagia dan tanpa sadar langsung memeluk Naruto

"Terimakasih Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata sambil memeluk Naruto, dan yang dipeluk hanya bisa terkejut karena mendapat pelukan mendadak dari Hinata

Dalam seketika suasana bus menjadi heboh, akibat kelakuan dua orang berbeda gender ini

"Ciee-ciee, Hinata-chan dan Naruto-kun berpelukan bakalan ada gosip baru nih" ucap Ino siratu gosip

Dalam sekejap wajah Hinata langsung memerah kerena dia tidak sadar kalau telah memeluk Naruto, sedangkan orang yang dipeluk hanya memasang wajah biasa, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa

"E-eh, Ino-chan. B-bukan se-seperti itu" ucap Hinata gugup

"Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat kalian berdua memang cocok kok" goda Ino sambil menyipitkan dan melirik kearah Hinata

"Iyaa, benar sekali kata pig, bahkan Naruto-kun saja tidak protes" ucap Sakura

Naruto lalu menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena namanya disebut-sebut 'yah jelas aku tidak protes, Hinata kan istriku' batin Naruto

"E-eh. .tap" "sudahlah Hinata, sebaiknya kita duduk dikursi kita, aku sudah ngantuk dari tadi" ucap Naruto memotong perkataan Hinata

"Iyaa Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata lalu mengikuti Naruto kembali ketempat duduk mereka. Sedangkan Ino dan Sakura hanya memasang wajah curiga, karena tidak biasanya Naruto mau duduk berdua dengan perempuan lain bahkan tidak protes saat dipeluk

"Forehead, apa kau tidak curiga dengan mereka berdua" tanya Ino

"Iyaa pig, aku juga curiga karena Naruto tidak biasanya mengajak seorang perempuan duduk berdua dengannya, bahkan dipelukpun dia tidak protes" ucap Sakura

"Umm, aneh sekali sepertinya aku harus mencari tau tentang hubungan mereka berdua" ucap Ino berpose ala-ala Detective

"Ehh. .terserahlah" ucap Sakura yang sudah tau apa yang akan dilakukan sahabatnya satu itu

Percakapan pun berakhir, dan tidak terasa 1 jam lagi bus akan sampai di Kyoto

Semua siswa-siswi yang ada didalam bus pun mulai tertidur, sekedar mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka akibat melakukan kegiatan didalam bus tadi

.

.

.

1 jam kemudian

Kini bus sudah sampai di Kyoto, suasananya pun sangat berbeda udaranya bahkan sangat sejuk dan juga terasa angin yang berhembus dari timur ke barat yang dapat membuat suasana itu menjadi damai seketika

Terlihat para siswa-siswi KHS mulai turun dari dalam bus sambil membawa perlengkapan mereka

"Wahh~udaranya sangat sejuk, benarkan Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata dengan mata berbinar-binar

"Iya, sangat sejuk" ucap Naruto

"Kalau seperti ini, aku pasti akan betah disini selama seminggu" ucap Hinata dengan semangat

"Tapi aku tidak akan merasa betah" ucap Naruto, dan dalam seketika wajah Hinata berubah sedih

"Kenapa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata yang hampir menumpahkan air matanya

"Karena aku pasti tidak akan bisa tidur berdua lagi denganmu Hinata" ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai, atau lebih tepatnya menggoda Hinata

"Uhh, dasar. Kita pasti akan bisa tidur berdua lagi Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata yang sudah tidak sedih lagi

"Kapan? Kapan kita akan bisa tidur berdua" tanya Naruto

"Setelah pulang berkemah nanti" ucap Hinata

"Huhh, berarti aku harus menunggu seminggu lagi"

"Hehee, yang sabar yah Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata sambil mengusap-usap pipi Naruto

"Aku akan bisa sabar apabila kau mau mnciumku" bisik Naruto, dan sebuah senyum lucifer pun terpampang jelas diwajahnya, dia hanya berniat mengerjai Hinata

"E-eh, ta-tapi Naruto-kun! Disini kan banyak orang" ucap Hinata, kini wajahnya sudah memerah bahkan seperti kepiting rebus, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa menahan tawanya karena melihat tingkah Hinata yang begitu konyol

"Hahahaa, tenang saja Hinata, aku tidak akan memintanya sekarang mungkin saat kita pulang nanti tapi aku akan minta lebih" ucap Naruto dengan wajah bak seperti iblis kelaparan

"Uhh, Naruto-kun awas kau" ucap Hinata dengan nada mengancam, dia sudah sangat malu karena Naruto terus menggodanya

"Hahaa, sebaiknya kau sekarang mulai berkumpul dengan teman-temanmu, bisa-bisa mereka curiga nanti saat kau dengan ku berduaan terus" ucap Naruto, sebenarnya dia sudah merasakan hal yang tidak enak dari tadi, sebab beberapa orang telah melihat kearahnya juga kearah Hinata. Pasalnya Naruto itu paling jarang sekali bergaul dengan teman-temannya, apalagi dengan perempuan, tapi mengapa dengan Hinata si siswi baru KHS dapat dengan mudahnya berdekatan dengan Naruto, sungguh diluar dugaan :D

"Baiklah Naruto-kun, aku kesana dulu" ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk kearah Sakura CS

"Hn" ucap Naruto dengan wajah datarnya

Dan Hinata pun menghampiri Sakura dan teman-teman

"Wahh, akhirnya sang putri dan pangeran bisa terpisahkan juga" ucap Sakura sambil melirikkan matanya kearah Hinata, sedangkan Hinata yang baru datang hanya bingung dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh Sakura

"Kau benar forehead, aku sempat berpikir mereka itu manusia atau lem sih, soalnya mereka tidak bisa terpisahkan" ucap Ino yang ikut memulai adegan menggoda Hinata, dan yang digoda malah memasang wajah bingung

"Sudahlah Sakura, Ino kalian jangan terus-terusan menggodanya coba kalian lihat wajahnya yang kebingungan itu" ucap Tenten

"Hahahaa, iya kami minta maaf yah Hinata-chan" ucap Sakura sambil senyum-senyum gak jelas

"Maksud Sakura-chan apa? Aku tidak mengerti" tanya Hinata, sumpah Hinata semakin tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sakura tadi

"Hehehe, begini sebenarnya kami dari tadi menggodamu karena berduaan terus dengan Naruto-kun" ucap Ino menjelaskan

"Dan menurut kami itu merupakan hal yang tak wajar" tambah Sakura, Hinata cukup mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud teman-temannya, seketika itu juga wajahnya mulai memanas

"I-itu.. ak-aku.. hanya"

"Sudahlah Hinata, jangan dilanjutkan lagi aku tau maksudmu, aku dapat melihat dari wajahmu yang memerah" ucap Tenten sambil tersenyum kepada Hinata

"Dan kalian berdua, sudahlah jangan suka mencampuri urusan orang lain itu tidak baik" uap Tenten lagi kepada Sakura dan Ino, walaupun mereka semua berada pada kelas yang sama tetapi Tenten memiliki sifat yang cukup dewasa dibangdingkan Sakura dan Ino

"Hehee, maaf yah Hinata-chan" ucap Sakura

"Iya, aku juga minta maaf yah Hinata-chan" ucap Ino

"Ehh, i-iya aku maafkan" ucap Hinata tulus

"Baiklah, ayo sekarang kita buat tenda, nanti keburu malam" ucap Tenten

"Iya Tenten-san/siap/oke bos" ucap Hinata, Sakura, dan Ino secara bersamaan

.

.

.

SKIP

Didalam hutan tepatnya di Kyoto

"Kakashi-sensei, ini diletakkan dimana" tanya salah satu siswa yaitu Kiba, sambil membawa beberapa kayu bakar.

"Letakkan disitu saja" ucap Kakashi sambil menunjuk tempat didepan tenda,

kini mereka sudah menyiapkan semuanya dari mendirikan tenda sambil menempatkan peralatan yang dibutuhkan, tempat mereka pun juga telah ditentukan dari laki-laki disebelah kiri yang dibimbing oleh Kakashi dan perempuan disebelah kanan yang dibimbing oleh Anko, semua tenda berjumlah 10, 4 tenda laki-laki, 4 tenda perempuan, 1 tenda guru laki-laki, dan 1 tenda guru perempuan, satu tenda diisi oleh 5 orang tapi tenda guru hanya diisi 1 orang saja

"Ayo semua berkumpul" teriak Kakashi yang berada ditengah-tengah tenda para siswa laki-laki dan siswi perempuan dan disebelahnya Kakashi sudah ada Anko

Semua siswa-siswi pun berkumpul didekat Kakashi dan Anko, ditengah-tengah mereka sudah ada api unggun yang bertujuan mengurangi suhu dingin pada malam hari

"Nahh, sekarang kalian sudah berkumpul disini, Anko-sensei ingin menyampaikan sesuatu untuk kalian! Silahkan Anko-san" ucap Kakashi

"Arigato Kakashi-san!" ucap Anko. "Baik, sebelumnya apakah kalian tau mengapa kalian dikumpulkan disini" tanya Anko

"Tidak tau Anko-sensei, memangnya kenapa kami dikumpulkan disini?" ucap seseorang dengan semangat masa mudanya yaitu Lee

"Umm, maksud sensei memanggil kalian kesini kerena sensei akan mengadakan suatu permainan" ucap Anko

"Apa itu sensei" tanya Kiba

"Kita akan melakukan jelajah malam mengitari wilayah sini, juga kalian tidak perlu khawatir karena sensei sudah menyiapkan peta agar kalian tidak tersesat, kalian juga tidak perlu takut karena jelajah ini akan dilakukan secara berkelompok, satu kelompok terdiri dari 5 orang" jelas Anko

"Ano sensei, apakah laki-laki dan perempuan boleh bergabung dalam satu kelompok" tanya Ino

"Boleh, asalkan itu bisa membuat kalian nyaman dan bisa bekerja sama, silahkan kalian pilih sendiri kelompok kalian" ucap Anko

Para siswa-siswi pun mulai memilih kelompok mereka masing-masing, tapi ada satu orang siswa yang kelihatannya terlihat santai-santai saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto

"Wah, kita kekurangan satu orang bagaimana ini" ucap seorang siswi yaitu Ino

"Kau benar pig, coba dilihat lihat-lihat siapa saja yang belum punya kelompok" ucap Sakura

"Umm, kalau dilihat-lihat masih ada satu orang lagi yang belum dapat kelompok. Soal nya satu kelompok terdiri dari 5 orang sedangkan semua murid ada 40 dan kelompoknya berjumlah 8, jadi tinggal satu orang lagi" jelas Tenten

"Siapa memangnya?" tanya Ino

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tau, tapi menurut perhitunganku begitu sih" ucap Tenten

"Sepertinya Naruto-kun tidak dapat kelompok" ucap Hinata, sebenarnya dia dari tadi terus memperhatikan Naruto kerena dia merasa kasihan melihat suaminya tidak dapat kelompok atau bisa dibilang malas ikut kelompok

"Ide bagus Hinata-chan, ayo kita ajak Naruto-kun" ucap Ino

"Ayo~" ucap Tenten dan Sakura dengan semangatnya, sedangkan Hinata hanya diam melihat tingkah teman-temannya

Ditempat Naruto

"Hay Naruto-kun" sapa Ino

"Hn" ucap Naruto tanpa menoleh ke Ino

"Anoo, kulihat kau belum mempunyai kelompok, apa kau mau ikut dengan kelompok kami" ajak Ino

"Tidak" ucap Naruto singkat

"Oh, ayolah Naruto-kun" ucap Ino memohon

"Hahhh, Siapa saja yang ikut kelompok kalian?" tanya Naruto, masih tanpa menoleh kepada yang ditanya

"Umm,tunggu sebentar. .aku, Sakura-chan, Tenten dan. . .Hinata-chan" ucap Ino, awalnya Naruto hampir tidak berminat ikut kelompok ini kerena nama-nama yang ada disini menurutnya sangat merepotkan, tapi setelah dia mendengar nama terakhir disebutkan dia langsung berubah pikiran dan langsung menoleh kepada kelompok Ino

"Baiklah, aku mau" ucap Naruto

"Oke, Nama kelompok kita adalah kelompok 8, karena kita paling akhir" ucap Ino

"Yeyy, kelompok kita sekarang sudah lengkap! Saatnya kita minta peta kepada Kakashi-sensei dan Anko-sensei" ucap Tenten

"Ayoo~" ucap mereka serempak kecuali Naruto dan Hinata

Sekarang mereka sudah berada didalam hutan peta pun juga sudah diberikan oleh Kakashi dan Anko. Jadi mereka tinggal melakukan perjalanan menurut yang ada didalam peta

"Sekarang kita menuju kamena pig?" tanya Sakura

"Tunggu sebentar forehead. .Umm kita lewat. . .sini" ucap Ino sambil menunjuk kearah kanan, semuanya pun berjalan kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Ino

Beberapa menit kemudian

"Kenapa kita masih lewat sini pig. .ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya kita melewati tempat ini" ucap Sakura

"Aku juga tidak tau forehead. .aku bingung" ucap Ino yang mulai ketakutan

"Sebenarnya kau ini bisa atau tidak sih membaca peta" tanya Sakura

"Yah bisa sih, tapi sedikit" ucap Ino dengan tampang watadosnya

"Hah" ucap Sakura dan Tenten dengan nada terkejut

"Apa kau bilang, kalau kau tidak bisa mengapa kau tidak memberitahu kami" tanya

Tenten

"Iya, setidaknya kami bisa membantu walau hanya sedikit" tambah Sakura

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi, kalian dari tadi hanya diam, aku kira kalian tidak mengerti masalah beginian" ucap Ino

"Arghh, dasar kau pig" ucap Sakura jengkel akibat ulah sahabatnya

"Hahh, sudahlah lagi pula ini sudah terlanjur terjadi, sebaiknya kita memikirkan cara untuk bisa kembali ketempat perkemahan, dan kalian berdua jangan ribut lagi kita ini adalah satu tim" ucap Tenten menengahi

"Teman-teman" ucap Hinata yang dari diam

"Ada apa Hinata" tanya Tenten sedangkan Sakura dan Ino hanya menoleh sambil menatap Hinata

"Jujur, sebenarnya aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti tentang peta, mungkin sebaiknya kita serahkan kepada Naruto-kun saja kemungkinan besar Naruto-kun bisa, dia kan anaknya pintar" ucap Hinata sedangkan yang dibicarakan berada jauh dari ke 4 gadis ini

"Kau benar juga Hinata-chan, mungkin Naruto-kun bisa" ucap Ino semangat

"Alah, kau ini pig, ini semua gara-gara kamu" ucap Sakura

"Iya-iya, maafkan aku teman-teman" ucap Ino

"Iya Ino-chan/Iya/Hn" ucap Hinata, Tenten dan Sakura

"Lalu dimana Naruto-kun sekarang Hinata?" tanya Tenten

"Itu didekat pohon pojok sana" ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk pohon disampingnya yang tidak terlalu jauh, dan dapat kita lihat seorang laki-laki sedang bersandar disebuah pohon sambil memejamkan matanya

"Hahh, bisa-bisanya dia tidur disaat genting seperti ini" ucap Tenten, sebenarnya Tenten tidak terlalu tertarik dengan Naruto karena dia adalah cewe tomboy, bahkan ia belum pernah merasakan yang namanya cinta maupun pacaran

"Biar aku saja yang membangunkannya" ucap Hinata

"Baiklah" ucap Tenten

Dan Hinata lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto yang kini dalam keadaan tertidur

"Hey, Naruto-kun bangun" ucap Hinata lembut sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tangan Naruto, dan Naruto pun lalu terbangun sebenarnya dia itu tidak tidur, dia hanya memejamkan matanya menikmati suara aktivitas hewan malam, entah mengapa dia sangat menyukai yang namanya malam hari

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto

"Begini, apa kau mau membantu kami soalnya dianta-"

"Baiklah, biar aku yang memimpin jalan, mana petanya" potong Naruto

"Petanya ada pada Ino-chan, sebaiknya kita menghampiri mereka" ucap Hinata

"Hn" ucap Naruto dan mereka berdua pun lalu mulai berkumpul lagi

"Mana petanya" ucap Naruto

"Ini Naruto-kun" ucap Ino sambil menyerahkan peta yang ada ditangan kepada Naruto dan Naruto pun menerima peta itu lalu dilihatnya isi peta tersebut dan diserahkannya lagi kepada Ino

"Mengapa kau kembalikan lagi Naruto-kun" tanya Ino

"Aku sudah ingat isi petanya" ucap Naruto dan mulai berjalan menuju arah Utara

"Jangan bercanda kau Naruto, apa kau benar-benar ingat semuanya" ucap Tenten, sebenarnya Naruto itu mempunyai daya ingat yang cukup extrime contohnya seperti saat pelajaran minggu lalu dia hanya melamun dan melihat kearah luar jendela tanpa menghadap kedepan saat guru mengajar, walaupun dia tidak memperhatikan tetapi telinganya tetap mendengarkan dan mengingat semua kata-kata sang guru katakan dan saat sang guru menunjuknya, dia diperintahkan untuk menjelaskan semua penjelasan yang guru itu jelaskan dari awal tadi dan Naruto pun dapat menjelaskan semua penjelasan yang diucapkan guru tadi dan yang diucapkanya bahkan sangat persis dengan apa yang di ucapkan sang guru, dan seketika seisi kelas pun menjadi menganga lebar akibat kehebatan Naruto dalam mengingat sedangkan Hinata yang berada disampingnya hanya membatu tanpa bisa bergerak sedikitpun, dia sangat kagum akan kehebatan Naruto 'Luar biasa' batin semua orang berucap

"Sebaiknya kau diam, dan ikuti saja aku" ucap Naruto santai, sedangkan Tenten semakin geram terhadap Naruto

"Arghh, terserahlah" ucap Tenten dan akhirnya mau mengikuti Naruto

"Hey Tenten, lebih baik kau percaya saja dengannya" ucap Ino

"Mengapa aku harus percaya dengannya" ucapTenten

"Apa kau lupa saat kejadian minggu lalu?" ucap Ino

"Iya aku ingat, saat dia mempermalukan seorang sensei kan" ucap Tenten

"Dan apa kau masih meragukan kemampuannya dalam mengingat" ucap Ino dan Tenten pun langsung memikirkan perkataan Ino tadi

"Kau benar juga, aku jadi lebih tenang sekarang" ucap Tenten, sedangkan Ino hanya memberikan sebuah senyum pertanda meng'iya'kan

Dan tak berapa lama mereka telah kembali keperkemahan dangan selamat, dapat dilihat ditempat itu begitu sunyi hanya ada beberapa orang disana yaitu Kakashi dan Anko

"Eh Kakashi-sensei, mana yang lain?" tanya Sakura yang berada diperkemahan

"Apa maksud kalian, kalian lah yang pertama datang dan kalian lah pemenangnya" ucap Anko yang ikut dalam pembicaraan

"Eh, kami yang menang bagaimana bisa, kami kan tadi ter-"

PLUK

Sebuah tepukan memotong perkataan Sakura

"Jadi kami permenangnya, bolehkah kami istirahat" tanya Naruto yang tadi menepuk pundak Sakura

"Oh, silahkan kalian boleh istirahat dan kalian jangan tidur dulu, nanti akan ada pemberian hadiah kepada yang menang" ucap Kakashi

"Arigato Kakashi-sensei, kami istirahat dulu" ucap Ino dan diikuti yang lain

Merekapun kini beristirahat ditenda mereka masing-masing dan tak berapa lama anggota kelompok yang lain pun mulai bermunculan dan terlihat semua murid yang ditunggu-tunggu dari tadi. Semua anggota kelompok kini telah berkumpul termasuk juga anggota kelompok Naruto mereka berbaris menghadap sang pembimbing sekaligus guru mereka yaitu Kakashi dan Anko

"Baiklah, sepertinya semua sudah berkumpul jadi sensei akan mengumumkan siapa yang telah memenangkan permainan ini, sensei akan sebutkan 3 kelompok dari kalian yang akan mendapat gelar juara 1, 2, dan 3" ucap Kakashi, semua murid tentu sudah dapat menebak kelompok siapa saja yang akan menang, tapi tetap saja hal itu membuat semua murid deg-degkan karena suasana yang begitu menegangkan

"Baiklah, sensei akan mulai dari posisi yang ke-3. Yang berada pada posisi ke-3 adalah kelompok 5, yang terdiri dari trio Sabaku yaitu Gaara, Temari, dan Kankuro juga dua lainnya Matsuri dan Sai" ucap Kakashi, dan kelompok 5 pun bersorak kegirangan kecuali untuk Garaa dan Sai (Maaf saya memasukkan Sai ke kelompok 5 soalnya saya tidak begitu tau nama-nama Shinobi Suna)

"Dan yang berada di posisi ke-2 adalah kelompok 1, terdiri dari Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino dan Nara Shikamaru" ucap Kakashi lagi dan mereka yang disebutkan hanya memasang wajah coolnya masing-masing

"Dan di posisi pertama kalian pasti sudah dapat menebak, yang mendapat posisi pertama adalah kelompok 8 yang terdiri dari Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Tenten, Hyuuga Hinata dan Uzumaki Naruto" ucap Kakashi dengan Keras dan tegas, semua yang ada disitu pun bertepuk tangan sekedar memberi selamat untuk kelompok 8 atas kemenangannya

Dan malam itupun diisi dengan berbagai kegiatan seperti bercerita tentang hal yang menyeramkan (bercerita tentang pengalaman mereka mengenai hantu), beberapa siswi perempuan hanya bisa ketakutan dan tentunya hal itu sangat menguntungkan bagi para siswa laki-laki karena dapat merasakan yang namanya pelukan dari siswi perempuan

.

.

Pagi hari pun telah tiba, banyak siswa-siswi KHS yang melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing misalnya, mandi (mandi disungai maksudnya ^-^), olahraga, dan ada juga yang jalan-jalan sekedar menghirup udara segar, seperti tokoh utama kita ini yaitu Namikaze Naruto. Ia kini sedang berjalan-jalan menyusuri hutan, entah kenapa kali ini ia merasa bosan karena menurutnya tidak ada hal yang menarik, maka dari itu ia memutuskan jalan-jalan menyusuri hutan sambil menikmati udara sejuk dipagi hari 'semoga saja ada hal yang menarik' pikirnya

Saat ia sudah terlalu jauh masuk kedalam hutan, ia dikagetkan oleh pemandangan alam yang sangat indah menurutnya, yang mana disana terdapat berbagai macam bunga yang sangat cantik menurutnya, seakan terhipnotis dangan keindahan alam tersebut kakinya entah kenapa bergerak mendekati hamparan bunga yang sebegitu banyaknya, yang sanggup menutupi area tanah lapang sejauh mata memandang dan ditambah dengan harum bunga yang dikeluarkannya menambahkan kesan kagum pada dirinya saat melihat pemandangan itu. Dan saat ia merasa sudah cukup berada disini, ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali keperkemahan sekaligus untuk menyegarkan diri (Mandi maksudnya), dan saat ia dalam perjalanan menuju perkemahan tanpa sengaja ia mendengar suara grasak-grusuk disemak-semak yang berada tak jauh darinya, dan entah kenapa insting kejantanannya (ehh, maksudnya naluri plak*) membawanya mendekati semak-semak itu dan disaat ia sudah dekat ia dikagetkan oleh sesuatu yang keluar dari semak-semak itu meloncat menuju kearahnya

"I-i-itukan.."

.

.

.

TBC

**Maaf lama gak publish, soalnya saya lagi sibuk mau mendaftar masuk kuliah, jadi selama ini saya belajar dan gak ada waktu buat publish fic ini ^-^ **

**Sekali minta maaf yah minna!**

**Mohon Riviewnya yahhh. . . .**


End file.
